Running and Living or Walking Dead
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: A single soldier happens along Dale just as he's being attack, in the process of being saved the game is changed and events and the future isn't what it seems anymore. Watch as the Atlanta survivors are separated and the one that saved one goes to any lengths of reuniting the survivors and getting them to the safe haven to start living life. Rated M for Gore, Minor Nudity and Lang.
1. The Beginning and Outbreak

**A/N: I do not own Walking Dead, I do not own the characters of the show and yeah. Kamryn belongs to me, and a few other OC characters that come into play later. This is a more detailed rewrite of Just to Survive. I'm putting more into it because I've hit a Zombie Phase and want to write it. As I have mentioned in other Stories I am NOTORIOUS for not updating, so if you like me then you like me, just keep an eye out for the stories. They will be updated... eventually. You all know the drill, R&R you make me happy when you do.**

It was a painful and long four months, it was probably longer than that when the outbreak happened. Looking to the setting sun, the lone figure stood at the outskirts of a large city as the sun set behind the concrete skyscraper mountains. Pulling a compass and map out, the figure kneeled down and plotted a course for the next day using the rays of the dying sun as the source of light.

After setting the course the figure folded up the map and left the edge of the forest and headed into the woods, checking that everything was set about for the night the figure took their pack and climbed up into a tree and laid out on small section that was intertwined of large branches and leaves making a natural bed. With a small head lamp on the figure pulled out a photo and stared longingly at it. There was a young woman in military uniform surrounded by a couple and a younger man in leathers, the woman was smiling brightly from the picture as the couple held their daughter.

"I'll live for you; mom, dad." Kissing the picture the figure put the photo away and turned the head lamp off and listened to the forest before falling asleep.

~Flash back~

"You are telling me you don't know how to search a truck?"

"I know how to search a truck and I say it's clear!"

"Fuck it, Team One, Team Two I want you over here now. Team Three, I want you to take …. 'Course Senor' away from this site and keep him out of my way. We are not going to get graded badly because this fool didn't do a thorough search of the vehicle. Team Four you will keep those people detained, if they try and make a move, physically restrain them."

Stepping forwards and issuing the commands was a young woman, short but imposing despite her physical build. The older soldiers that had been monitoring the situation were about to step in and scald the course senor when one of their own platoon stepped up to the plate and did it for them. This particular leader was one that had been watched since she had come to them from a ship board promotion to officer rank. She was one of the finest leaders, and they were proud to have her as part of their platoon.

Watching the activity a radio went off went off and one of the course leaders walked away from the activity to answer the call.

"This is Alpha 1… come back.."

"Don't… attacks… oh my god… no!" The static from the radio had the man look questioningly at the radio.

"Base, this is Alpha 1, come back."

"Platoon 47, don't come back, whatever you do, come back to base, they are killing everyone here. Whatever you have to do, just run, hide, the infected are coming back to life and there is an elite unit here massacring everyone. Don't come back to the Mega!" Static was all that was left as the man looked at the radio, there was no way that this was real.

"Round up everyone, we are leaving for the Mega and now!"

"Sir?" Everyone stopped their activity and walked to the man with the radio.

"I have been told not to return to the Mega, people are being murdered and something is happening. The dead are rising… I don't know." The woman that had been issuing orders came over to the Platoon Command and looked the men over; one was shaking as the others just looked to each other.

"Sorry to overhear, but did you say that the dead were rising?"

"Destler that is what I said."

"You have to be pulling my leg sir, there is no such thing as rising dead. Movies and video games for the living is all that there is."

"My orders stand, we are going to the Mega, and this exercise is over. Round them up."

"Sir!" Destler saluted and issued her commands and the group even the fake 'Detainees' followed, but what happened next was not what was expected. The 'Detainees' took their weapons and started opening fire on the platoon. Three of the Platoon Officers had died and a large majority of the Platoon had died had it not been for Destler and a few others from the Platoon who fought back even for blank ammunition in the rifles at close range it was enough to hurt and kill the few highly trained combatants.

"Check them!" Ordered Destler, the Officers had moved directly to their downed men calling over the Platoon Medic and in training Combat Doctor. Once the attackers had been fleeced, Destler wandered to the dead bodies and pulled the dog tags from the dead. A groan from a pile of bodies had Destler move slowly, the impossible set the woman on edge as one of her team mates with a bullet hole through one of his stood and stumbled his way to Destler.

"That's not possible, there is no way" backing up away from the stumbling man, several bodies around the woman started to shift and push themselves to a stand. Even with a magazine of real ammo in her C7 rifle there was no way that she would be able to put down all the dead.

"Captian!" Turning back away the woman's foot was caught in a grip, kicking her foot free Destler turned and ran as the still living watched as their platoon member was running for her life with stumbling dead making their way for her.

"Run Kamryn!" The older officers had the 'Detainee's' weapons and ammo and started firing on the walking dead to no effect as they all placed body shots. The dead still kept coming; turning and raising her rifle up Kamryn Destler picked the heads off that she could dropping the dead before she turned and ran for the truck that was loading up.

"Get in the truck, get in the truck!" she roared. The still living members of her platoon scrambled into the back of the carrier truck with their gear as the officers slowly backed up to the truck. They lost another officer to the dead as they ripped into him. There was a slam on the side of the truck as someone screamed to get the truck out of there.

A squeal later and the truck with the remaining Platoon and Officers were out and away. Looking to each other they do nothing more than look at each other as they started their return to their Military Base. Upon return to the 'Mega' as everyone had called it, there was nothing but death and destruction. The outside was littered in bodies and blood; there were a numerous soldiers in black gear laying dead on the ground.

Orders to fleece the bodies resulted in several members gaining actual firepower instead of the dummy rounds they had. Slowly making it into the building was where the fear really began. No one worked as a cohesive unit anymore and it had become 'You are on your own' scenario. Kamryn had left knowing that if the unit cohesiveness had failed then they would all die or would die because someone would be stupid enough to shoot first and ask questions later.

Making her way to her issued quarters she was nearly shot and after screaming friendly she poked her head around the corner to see an American Sniper loading another round into his bolt action rifle. With her hands up the American lowered his rifle.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were with the black guys or one of the dead."

"Yeah right, I would never be caught dead wearing black at this point in time. I saw the unmarked uniforms and my 'spidey' sense screamed at me. What are you doing down this way?"

"Hiding, or I was. I was going to leave till I heard footsteps, didn't think it would be a friendly."

"Yes, well, I'm to my room, team?" Kamryn asked timidly, he had a more powerful rifle than she and he was probably faster on the draw at this point in time. The American nodded and eyed about before waving her over, keeping to the wall and making her way over Kamryn went past the American who followed back with her as they headed down the halls keeping an eye out for any hostiles.

"I'm Lieutenant-Commander Kamryn Destler, and you are?"

"I'm Staff Sergeant Thomas Candis US Army." Kamryn smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Aren't you a tad young to be a Lt. Commander?" Kamryn turned and raised an eyebrow at the man and gave him a wide grin.

"Field Promotion, my shipmates and Captain wanted me as an Officer, so here I am for officer training officially."

"Well done then, lead on to your room Lt." Kamryn and Thomas made their way to the rooms and Kamryn quickly found hers. Going in and unlocking her 'closet' she pulled out things and threw them on the bed while tossing her rucksack to the floor. Thomas stood guard at the door watching the hallways as Kamryn pulled out a massive duffel bag from under her bed.

"I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable, I hate this relish suit." A chuckle from Thomas was enough for Kamryn to roll her eyes and pulled out a pair of faded black jeans and a green button up shirt. Changing quickly or as quickly as she could she dug around in her duffel back and pulled out two sets of knee guards.

"I am forever thankful that I went out for gear shopping last weekend." Thomas had turned and looked to Kamryn and smiled at the now 'Civi' looking woman who was pulling out a knee guard with thigh and calf bands. One went on Kamryn's right leg and a standard looking one went on her left.

"Why do you have two different ones on?"

"Right knee is messed up; it is a knee brace also."

"Ahh, well hurry up I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Thomas turned to look down the hall as Kamryn put the belt she stole from one of the guys that tried to kill her, it was a tactical belt with two leg rigs. One of the rigs had a holster minus the gun that was previously in it and the other leg rig was a medical pouch and another pouch with a slimmer one in between them. All of it was loaded gear so it was left to Kamryn to load the less filled waist pouches after she moved them to the front of her waist instead of the back.

Emptying the rucksack of clothing she didn't need, Kamryn loaded her personal possessions into the side pouches of the rucksack and reloaded a few changes of non-military clothing in. It was a small rucksack but there was enough room to fit what she was taking with her into it. Wrapping her shemagh she let out around her neck and putting the Tactical vest she too stole from a smaller black unit soldier she and the American left after giving the suggestion to go to the Quarter Master to 'buy' a few things.

Moving quickly to the Armory that was also known as the Quartermaster, Thomas and Kamryn spent less than an hour swapping things, getting new things and leaving with what they had come for. Kamryn had while 'shopping' found a rather large rucksack than the she was issued. Moving things from the rucksack on her back to the new and expansively larger one, Kamryn grinned when the Thomas had asked here where she had gotten it from.

Unfortunately that was the last one and Thomas had grumbled playfully at Kamryn. Never the less Thomas did find a larger pack than the one that he had and he too did the same that Kamryn had done. Their last stop was the physical armory where Thomas tossed Kamryn a box that was marked C8, lifting the lid it was an unpacked C8 still in plastic and in pieces. Taking the parts out and finding a fabric roll Kamryn packed it into her newly acquired rucksack, which was soon followed by a Mossberg 400 with detachable stalks, but in this case Thomas had pulled the stock off and gave it to her without the shoulder stalk and a sheath which he told her to attach to her bag.

After taking what ammo they could, and that remained along with whatever MRE's remained as well they left the Mega and after agreeing they started west, but even trying for home was not what it was to be."

~End of Flash Back~

Hearing birds was the first thing that Kamryn had noticed when she awoke, she was a tad cold, but her coat she was wearing had kept her warm enough and the pine boughs from the tree had kept her somewhat comfortable and away from the elements. Scooting the truck of the tree and looking down, Kamryn surveyed below not seeing anything unfriendly.

The climb down was quick and she rather enjoyed it, looking around one last time Kamryn undid a line of rope and a massive green rucksack descended down from a branch to the ground below. Taking it and the rope Kamryn hefted the back on her shoulders and walked a few hundred metres to a pile of tall tree branches and took them off revealing an ATV with a helmet in a plastic bag.

Fifteen minutes later and the roar of the ATV leaving the forest was all that remained as Kamryn zipped out of the forest with rucksack and gear attached to the machine. Her goal for the day was to make it to the CDC in Atlanta where her friend Thomas had told her a Military Staging point was. Thomas no longer was with her as Kamryn remembered the incident where he had given his life for hers, and it all because of trying to go West to home.

Riding along the roads of the city Kamryn had almost make it to the CDC when a rather large explosion and plume of black smoke rocketed up into the sky several blocks away. Speeding up the ATV Kamryn made it to the road where the CDC used to stand and saw vehicles making a U-Turn and driving away.

"Survivors… fuck me there are survivors…"


	2. HELP!

**A/N: Aww I have no reviews despite all the reads, what gives people? Anyways I don't own Walking Dead or the Characters minus OC's and Kamryn.  
**

Trying to catch up on an ATV, Kamryn had found that was it was a rather hard ride. Taking days to even try and catch up to the group, it wasn't long before Kamryn had to give up her ATV due to a lack of fuel in the machine as well as the Jerry Cans. With the loss of the ATV, Kamryn was stuck and forced to walk along the highway. It was dangerous but there was nothing that Kamryn could do about it. There were forests along some of the route and it was good enough that Kamryn during nights that she slept were in trees as she heard the moans of the dead as they shuffled by.

Losing track of the Survivors Kamryn fell into a state of minor depression; it was hard enough living on her own but with the potential of grouping up with other survivors it was a chance to live. It was coming up to the crack of dawn and Kamryn scuttled her way down another tree trunk with her pack and started walking on again along the Highway of Hell.

It was coming up along noon from what her watch was telling her, gripping her shoulder straps Kamryn walked past a car and in shoulder checking she stopped and looked at the writing on the windshield of the car. There was water and food, but it was the writing that stopped her. Looking around carefully she read the words and pulled a compass out from the Tactical Vest she was wearing. Getting her baring, Kamryn started for the direction the car told her.

The sun had set and the moon had risen by the time that Kamryn had come across a property with a field with a house on it. It was in the distance but it was there causing Kamryn to sigh, it was getting late and there would be no way for her to find a tree and climb up. Taking her chances Kamryn started across the field, it was bright enough out that she could clearly see where she was going and what she was stepping on if it came to that. Up ahead of her Kamryn caught sight of a figure holding something, slowing her steps she watched the figure stop and look around before bending over. From the tall grass another figure stood up and stumbled towards the bent figure who clearly didn't notice the activity behind him.

The stumbling figure tackled the man and a loud scream issued forth, pulling at the quick release straps of her pack Kamryn burst forwards feeling so much lighter and faster than with the weight of the dropped pack. The screams didn't stop as Kamryn sprinted forwards to help. It seemed like minutes but it took Kamryn seconds before she was close enough and with a powerful push from her left leg Kamryn smashed her right knee into the face of the Walker that looked up just a second before. Both the Walker and Kamryn flew off the attacked man and away from him, getting to her feet Kamryn stood up and watched as the Walker stood and started for her. Pulling a half-serrated combat knife from the back of her vest Kamryn met the Walker by slamming the jaw closed and holding it so while slamming the knife in a blade down hold into the side of the Walker's head. Any activity from the Walker stopped as Kamryn pulled the blade out and dropped the corpse to the ground. Turning to look at the man on the ground, Kamryn wiped her knife on the remains of the Walker's pants and put it back in its holding place in the vest. With her hands and up Kamryn walked towards the man still on the ground.

"Hey there old timer, are you alright?" Kamryn could see the white hair and beard of the man, in his struggle he had lost his bucket hat with the Walker and looked around him spotting the rifle by Kamryn's feet. Kneeling down Kamryn picked up the rifle and knelt down in front of the man as yells pierced the air.

"DALE!"

"DALE, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Pushing the rifle gently into the man's hands, Kamryn offered the older man a smile and pulled the man up by an arm and held him till he had his balance. Seeing that the man just stared at him Kamryn clapped her hands in front of the man's face and he blinked several times and shook his head looking around before looking to Kamryn.

"Hey you alright there?" A silent and yet quick nod was enough for Kamryn who smiled, "Your friends are looking for you Dale, you better answer them." Kamryn patted the man's shoulder and went back to her pack some twenty feet away and brought it back over to where Dale was standing and just watching her.

"DALE!"

"I'm over here!" the man yelled, Kamryn chuckled and reset her straps on her pack and stood up standing beside Dale, she had bent down seconds later and picked up the man's bucket hat from the dirt and handed it back to him as a group of people had joined them.

"Dale, are you okay?" A scruffy red neck had asked, he had a rather large Bowie knife in hand and was wearing a jean jacket that looked like it had seen better days. Followed behind him was a skin head man dressed partly like he was military; the cargos tucked into the boots, and the army green t-shirt. Quietly growling at the man, a blond hair woman appeared from between the skin-head and the red neck and latched herself onto Dale. Kamryn just watched as the older man wrapped his arms around her making hushing noises.

"I'm fine, saved in the nick of time actually." Dale looked to the side to Kamryn and gave her a grateful smile and nod. Kamryn returned the nod to Dale before there was a sudden shift of movement and there was a click of a hammer being pulled back on a gun as the skin-head raised a Glock up to Kamryn held in both hands as Kamryn had pulled from her leg holster a Sig Sauer with a black tube at the end of it and too had its hammer cocked back.

"Just who the fuck are you?" spat the skin-head. Kamryn put herself away from Dale and the blond that was staring incredulously at the man. Kamryn's jaw set as waves of distrust for the man rolled off of her, a man who was scruffy in appearance but in dark clothing with a revolver holster and badge on his hip said enough to Kamryn, the man was a cop who was standing between the two of them.

"Shane put it down!" having both hands up one hand to either person in a stop position Kamryn sneered at the skin-head.

"No she's armed, she came to our farm!" the man was shakily pointing in Kamryn's direction to make a point. The steady arm of Kamryn never wavered in its aim to the skin-head known as Shane. A voice spoke up behind Shane and it was another older white haired man with suspenders.

"As far as I am concerned young man, this is still MY farm, so listen here to Rick."

"You better listen to your compatriots. You have too much to lose firing off your Glock then I do firing my Sig with the silencer. I didn't come here to attack or take over the farm. I'm just here for the night to rest. I have no beef with you or the others. If I need to I will put you down, I really don't like being threatened.

The two stood at a standoff before the man turned away and kicked the body of the Walker. The others stood by and looked at Kamryn as un-cocked the hammer of the gun and put it away before looking to Dale. The blond haired woman glanced to Kamryn before speaking quietly and yet loud enough for the others to hear.

"You saved Dale why?"

"Because it was what any decent human being would do." Dale stuck his hand out to Kamryn who took it and shook it before looking to the scruffy looking cop and after sharing an unspoken conversation the man nodded and walked away only looking once to Kamryn before heading to the house. The other older man had walked in towards the house with the other scruffy man leaving the blond, Dale and the red neck.

After being visually inspected by the red neck the man left leaving and not looking back once. Kamryn looked to Dale and the blond and sighed before hefting her pack up to make it more comfortable. Realizing that Kamryn wouldn't be welcome to stay the night, Kamryn nodded once and started for the tree line when a voice called out.

"Stop, stay with us…" Kamryn looked over her shoulder and looked at the man who pulled away from the blond and started for Kamryn with his hand out palm down. "Please stay, this group needs decent human beings like you…" Kamryn stopped and looked into the man's eyes and could see the pleading in them, looking to the blond behind him and saw that while her face was torn her heart was with Dale in the pleading as well. "Please…"

That was all that it took for Kamryn to nod to Dale and the blond who stepped up beside Dale and hold out a hand.

"I'm Andrea, and thank you for saving Dale. I don't know what I would have done without him." Kamryn cracked the corner of her mouth into a smile and shook the woman's hand with her own. "I'm sure Dale could put you up in the RV if you need a place to sleep…" Dale nodded and wrapped an arm around Andrea confirming what the woman had said.

"Lead the way then sir."

"Dale."

"Dale" Kamryn corrected as she followed the two back to the house were the RV was parked along with other vehicles. Andrea had hugged Dale tightly and left him to get Kamryn settled in with the camp and get Kamryn something to eat as dinner had already been served.

Upon being lead into the RV Kamryn was surprised at just how spacious the vehicle was, but then again Kamryn hadn't ever been in an RV before so she couldn't compare it to any other time than to other military vehicles.

"You can settle your back down by the table for now while I move a few things about in here." In the light of the RV Dale finally got a good look at the woman that had saved his life. And what he saw shook him to the core and made the comment 'What any decent human being would do' hit more to home then he cared to realize. While the woman was in a way casually dressed in faded grey jeans and from what he could tell a tan button up, it was the 'gear' she was wearing.

Her right leg was in something of a knee guard and brace with the thick bands above her knee wrapped around her thigh and below her knee wrapped around her calf. Her left leg had a knee guard but it was just a thick pad from his guess and elastic bands in place, also around her left knee and wrapped around it was a braided cord of some sort. Her upper legs were covered in leg rigs for a military tactical belt that she was wearing angled on her waist for weight load; right leg rig held a gun holster and a couple other pouches for what must have been clips and another longer narrower one for something else. The left leg had two pouches and a narrow one between the pouches what was in them Dale didn't want to guess.

Gazing up to the black vest there were more pouches than he had ever seen and they must have had more rounds of ammo then he could even conceive of. There were four smallish pouches just under her chin, below that on the right side was two wide pouches that he knew carried shotgun rounds, then on the right pouches for carrying black magazines with even more of the same pouches on the right side with of the vest. Glancing up Dale took stock of the upper arm 'Riot' Armour, the green and black fabric and the black textile gloves the woman was wearing. She had short to barely medium length hair and the strong pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you finished looking me over Dale?" The older man blushed and held out his hand speaking up with a small stutter.

"I apologize, I um… I was just wondering how you manage it all, and who you are. I realized I never got the name of the person that saved my life."

"That's alright; I am Lieutenant Commander Kamryn Destler with the Canadian Forces Navy Pacific Fleet." Kamryn shook Dale's hand and she watched the man's eyes as they widened and realized just how lucky he had been to be saved.

"Dale, Dale Horvath… I have no title just 'Old Man'. thank you, thank you for saving my life." Kamryn had let go of Dale's hand and sat down in the cleared seat pulling her back to her. Dale had watched and wondered other then the pistol if Kamryn had any other guns. "Do you have anything other than the pistol, if not I'm sure I can find something else for you to use."

"No need, I am well equipped…" Kamryn opened the top of her impressively large pack and the barrels of two weapons showed themselves. From the look of things, Dale picked out the barrel of what he could only guess was a long range rifle of some sort, and a barrel of a shotgun which would explain the shell pouches he found on Kamryn's vest.

Pulling out a few rolled items of clothing Kamryn pulled a large canvas cloth roll and set it on the table with a not quite small and not quite medium sized metal box. The bag with the loss of its cargo slumped in revealing a little more of the shotgun and the rifle barrel. Taking a seat across from Kamryn, Dale watched as the woman pulled off her gloves and her scarf if he wanted to call it that and set it to the side as she untied the canvas roll laying and unrolling it on the table revealing parts.

"So… so you are military… why are you down here in the States?" Kamryn looked up to Dale when he asked her the question. Taking a deep breath she let her eyes wander off to the side as if remembering something from long ago.

"It was training, and I was caught in a bad place at an extremely bad time." Pulling out parts from their holding Kamryn opened her metal box and pulled out a tool. Taking her time and with Dale's patience in watching, before they knew it there was an assault rifle, more specifically her C8 rifle. She had since her travels south picked up a rail system giving the front end of the C8 a square-ish look.

Taking the scope that Kamryn had packed in she slid it onto the top of the rifle she checked it and zeroed it for close range before she reached to her left thigh and pulled something from her leg rig and screwing it on to the front of the rifle. Dale's eyes widened as he realized what it was that she was screwing on and he started to get up but Kamryn stopped him verbally.

"I'm not going to shoot you, its standard for me, if I want to shoot anything and not worry about the dead then I put this on and it saves me from bringing them all to me." The man nodded and sat back down eyeing the rifle in the woman's hands.

"I... I… understand. If you don't mind me asking, how did you make it here, I mean to us?"

"I am looking for survivors, specific ones; I was in Atlanta when I was trying to make my way to CDC there for the military staging point. It was supposed to get me out but I saw the black smoke before I saw the CDC. I saw survivors leaving so I followed them as best as I could and lost them…" Kamryn had taken a magazine from her vest and clicked into the rifle via the breech on the underside of the rifle before she pulled the charging handle back when Dale posed his next question.

"You followed us from the CDC?"

"Us, it was you leaving the CDC?" Dale and Kamryn stared at each other at that revelation. It was a shock and pure luck on Kamryn's end as Dale smiled at Kamryn. A couple of dull thumps on the outside of the RV had Kamryn raise her rifle up aiming at the door. Dale gently pushed the barrel of her rifle away and stood going to the door and opening it with a frown as three people stepped into the RV. The redneck that Kamryn had seen earlier had joined the man named Rick; the third to join the little party was Andrea with a plate of food and scowl on her face glaring at Rick and the redneck.

Kamryn lowered her rifle, but kept it up as she set the front edge of the magazine and the underside of the barrel against the table to act as a stabilizer, her eyes narrowed as the redneck's hand went for the revolver at his waist while Rick already had his revolver out in hand but at his side.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Kamryn glared at the redneck, she made deliberate movements and turned the safety off on her rifle before she spoke up.

"Don't even think about it boy, as for you…. Rick I suggest you put that away. To answer your question, I am Lieutenant Commander Kamryn Destler, member of the Canadian Forces Pacific Fleet. Or rather I was. Put the shit away before I permanently put a hole in you." The redneck pulled his hands up and away from his revolver, Rick seemed to have problems coming to grip that in a space of thirty seconds he had been ordered and threatened by a military officer.

The information was big, they had a soldier in their midst, soldier meant better fighter; soldier also meant hardware and gear. If the bag was anything to go by Rick looked up and was looking into the barrel of an assault rifle that could cut him down before he was able to raise his own weapon up and fire, but he looked into the woman's eyes saw that she wasn't afraid to do what she had to survive just like him and the only advantage that he had over her was that she was sitting down.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet I your head and take what you have?" Andrea and Dale looked at Rick surprised but ready to step in.

"Because if you do, you will never reach Miami where they have made refuge out of an aircraft carrier, and only someone like myself knows exactly where it is. You want to kill me, go ahead, but I will be faster on the draw and in the case I somehow get shot, I will never tell you were it is and you can all die here."

Kamryn's hardened glare was piercing Rick's who tried to keep the gaze but found that he could not keep eye contact. There was something about Kamryn and like a wolf pack with an Alpha being challenged and beaten, Rick unknowingly backed down from leader position but still acted as if he was the leader.

"Fine, I don't let anyone get you if you are willing to be a member of this… 'Family'"

"Family, I'll be your guard dog and protector much like your boy wonder over there." For the first time that Kamryn had seen the redneck, she heard him speak and much like the old stereotypes the man even sounded like a redneck to her.

"Why dun cha just shut yer…"

"Daryl enough… There is a shower in the house, use it when you are ready seeing as I don't think you've had one for a while." So there was a name to the redneck and she had been insulted, Kamryn filed it away and watched as Daryl snarled and left the RV with Rick following in tow. Rick had stopped and looked at Kamryn one last time giving her his warning, "You better not back stab us for letting you stay with us…" with that said Rick looked once to Dale and left after Daryl letting the door to the RV slam shut. Kamryn's eye twitched before she pulled her rifle away from the table and pulled the magazine out from the rifle before pulling the charging handle back popping the one loaded cartridge out of the side breech onto the table. Pulling the trigger it made a click; Kamryn put the rifle on the table and rubbed her face with both hands viciously before yawning.

Andrea settled down beside Dale in the seat opposite Kamryn and nudged the food towards Kamryn with a bottle of water. Pulling her hands away from her face Kamryn saw the plate of freshly cooked food and smiled at Andrea who clearly took her time to make her food, pulling the plate towards her Kamryn picked up the fork and dug into dinner with gusto as Andrea pushed the rifle a little further to the side so Kamryn had room to eat.

"You look really tired Lieutenant, you going to be alright?"

"I'm always tired; I haven't had a full eight hours of sleep for several months now. I'm always on the move in one way or another; I do, if I'm lucky enough to, sleep in the trees. Though I have to say it's not as nice as a bed. I've been in rough spots, hard spots and scrapes that I shouldn't even be alive after, but here I am alive and decently well." Kamryn took a mouthful of mashed potatoes before reaching for the bottle of water and wincing when she reached with her right arm.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Dale asked clearly concerned, Andrea had the same concerned look on her face as well as Kamryn opened the bottle of water and took a swig.

"I… um… I had a close run in with some of the dead about a couple months back. Don't worry I'm alright, though I think a checkup might not be remiss here. Is there a doctor by chance on this farm of yours?"

Dale and Andrea looked to each other as Kamryn ate waiting for an answer.

"There is, it's another gentlemen like myself, you've seen him already. His name is Hershel, he's not quite a doctor as he's a vet, but he's saved the life of a young boy here who had been shot, so yeah I guess he's our doctor for now." Kamryn nodded and finished eating her food, pushing the plate a bit forwards she leaned to her side and pulled her bag towards her again and pulled out a pair of black military cargos and a tank top along with her shower gear.

"The next time Rick insults my hygiene I'm going to slap that man, now if I can ask you two a question," Kamryn saw the nods and continued on, "Can you watch my things till I get back?" The two nodded and Kamryn smiled as the two looked at each other lovingly before Kamryn. Kamryn saw that there was something between the two of them but wouldn't comment, so to play as if she didn't know what was going she continued on with her speech.

"I don't trust the skinhead to not come in here and take my things with the way he was looking at me." Dale's gazed darkened when Kamryn said that comment and Andrea looked away a tad ashamed for some reason. Ignoring the two Kamryn took the plate and her things and quietly left the RV leaving Dale to start up speaking, but what was said Kamryn didn't catch as she was already out and towards the house.

Gently knocking on the door a middle aged woman with short graying hair saw Kamryn and led her inside taking the plate and utensils towards the kitchen with Kamryn following in tow.

"I'm Carol, welcome." The woman said with a sad smile.

"I'm Kamryn, nice to meet you Carol. Do you by chance know where the shower is?" The woman nodded and put the plate in the sink that was being washed by an Asian guy about Kamryn's age and another woman who was standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I'll take you up there." Carol said, Kamryn smiled at the normalcy happening before her eyes, something caught the corner of her eye she followed Carol out of the kitchen into a hallway. One of the rooms leading off the hallway to the stairs held Shane and Rick hissing in a corner clearly about her from the body tone and way Shane was pointing out the window to the RV.

Gently placing a hand on Carol's shoulder, the woman jumped but turned away and rubbing away tears from her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just nothing…" the woman turned her face away and started up the stairs before Kamryn verbally stopped her again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm to that, could you by chance find Hershel for me, I need him to give me a checkup. I promise it is nothing bad, I just have a few questions that I would like answered, that's all." Kamryn held up her hands in surrender even with things in her hands when Carol looked at Kamryn fearfully before nodding and handing a large clean towel over to Kamryn.

Taking it Kamryn gave Carol a soft smile and headed into the bathroom and shut the door softly behind her before putting her things on the counter minus the shampoo, toothpaste with brush and body wash with a sea sponge which went into the shower. Setting her clean clothes on the counter Kamryn reached up and pulled the quick release strap on her right shoulder and the undid the buckles on the side of the vest and pulled the heavy loaded vest off and set it on the ground.

Locking the door Kamryn turned her body so she could look in the mirror and saw a dark stain on the right upper section of her shoulder. Looking to the door before down to her buttons, Kamryn undid the buttons of her shirt and hissed when she peeled the tan shirt back and eyed the dark brown soaked bandage before looking into the mirror as there was a knock on the door.

"I heard you need a doctor?" said the half muffled voice, but Kamryn heard enough that it was the rough around the edge white haired man she had seen earlier. Standing straight Kamryn though while she was still in her bra and pants debated on if she should open the door as is or wear a shirt for the moment. Forgoing tossing on another shirt she unlocked the door and opened seeing that it was just the man who had a black bag with him.

"Hi, uh is there a room where you can check me over privately?"

"There is, come with me." Kamryn pulled her vest back on for the moment without doing up the right side buckles and followed Hershel to what seemed to be the master bedroom and shut the door behind Kamryn who put her tan shirt on the ground away from anything that could possibly contaminate anything and set her clean clothes on a chair by the door.

"I need to know that what happens in this room, stays between us. No one can know and I mean no one… period." Hershel looked at Kamryn carefully and nodded in agreement. Kamryn pulled her vest off and set it on the ground by the chair and her clothing and turned so that her back was to Hershel who quietly hissed.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"This is several months old; I was with an American Army Sniper. We got ambushed and he was bitten multiple times trying to get to me. I didn't know that the area we had chosen for a night base was full of Walkers so when we tried to leave we got hurt. Thankfully I was only bitten once, Thomas wasn't so lucky. I had dragged him out and tried to save his life. He told me that he didn't want to come back as one of those so he gave me everything that he had including his rifle and he pulled a grenade from his vest after tossing me his tags and told me to run. I ran, oh god did I run. I left him as he committed suicide and drew all the Walkers to what remained of himself. So don't think I'm going to keel over any time soon. Strangely this has been healing and I've known a couple others that had been bitten but they died days later due to infection and whatever else.

So I have a couple questions, could there be people with a natural immunity to whatever this is?"

Hershel snapped on some gloves and invited Kamryn to sit down in a makeshift padded chair. Kamryn sat down so that the back of the chair was against her chest as bright lights turned on and aimed at her back. Feeling the pulling of skin from the tape of the soaked bandage Kamryn grit her teeth and tried her hardest to not make a sound but a soft moan issued from her lips, Hershel apologized and continued till the bandage was away.

A gentle prodding and the pain of something from her shoulder had Hershel swear and look to the door, putting something against her back, Kamryn watched as Hershel hurried to the door and locked it before hurrying back and pulling whatever it was against her back away. Feeling something run down her back Kamryn was about to ask what the matter was when there was something jammed into Kamryn's back and a solid hand pushing against Kamryn who grunted in pain.

"What the hell man?" was all that Kamryn was able to spit out after she bit the side of mouth and recovered from the pain. Leaning further into the chair Kamryn felt the pain recede and then nothing, Hershel apologized but as Kamryn felt herself get tired she realized what Hershel had done. "You could have warned me…"

"I could have, but right now I need to clear away this infection, you didn't do much when you got bitten other then wipe it as best as you could I'm assuming?"

"I'm right handed, and I didn't have a mirror, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing, you are damn lucky, but I have to cut away some tissue here. Not a lot but enough so that I can try and do what I can to mend it. You won't and I will say this now, you will not be doing anything strenuous for the next few days. The bite I have to say is small enough that I can stitch it back together, but it will hold just enough you cannot stretch this area no matter what." Hershel said as he continued his work, from what he had seen, it looked like Kamryn's body was fighting the infection and keeping at bay the bite injury and even healing, but whatever caused the infection to grow from whatever point to where it is now was frightening even to him.

"And I'm guessing if I do, I'll be in a world of hurt… but after this I will be in a world of hurt after the drugs kick out."

"I should have something kicking around for that so we'll see… now stop talking and let me finish this." Kamryn smiled and leaned against the chair and kept quiet while almost passing out when Hershel's voice sounded again.

"Okay you are done, I'll tell the others you had a bad cyst that I took care of and that should be enough for them to deal with. Go and sleep you'll need, the drugs I gave you were enough to knock a three-hundred pound man, how you are awake now is impressive." Trying to get up from the chair was impossible and Kamryn was helped up,

"Here go and use my bathroom and the tub to clean up, I put a waterproof bandage on your back. If you start the water I can get you your things from the other bathroom." Kamryn shook her head as her vision tilted to the side a bit, yawning as she went to the bathroom. Hershel stayed long enough to hear the water start before he picked up the tan shirt on the ground seeing the stain figuring it that her back had been festering for at least a couple of days if not a week. Shaking his head he left the room and headed down to the kitchen where his daughter was, he gently called her and explained that the shirt needed to be sanitized and washed, but not to have anyone else see the shirt. He didn't explain why the shirt was stained just that it needed to be cleaned.

Heading back to the bathroom that he had found Kamryn in, Hershel picked up Kamryn's things and went back to his room and saw Kamryn lowering herself into the tub slowly. Turning his head away till Kamryn was fully in, he went and sat on the seat to make sure Kamryn wouldn't pass out and drown in his tub.

"You said you had other questions?" Kamryn leaned her head against the side of the high walled as Hershel saw her eyes focusing, it was clear she was fighting the painkilling drug in her system.

"Yeah it was to go along with the immunity question. I ask because after I was bitten I basically lost my menstrual cycle and I don't know if it's because I had lost blood due to the bite, or if it is something else. I haven't had sex so I know I'm not pregnant and I don't remember anything that could possibly cause it."

"I'm a vet, not a real doctor, but what I can guess is that something in the bite triggered it to stop, I could see that as a blessing in this case, would save you quite a bit on the drawing things to you, but on the flip side I couldn't really tell you because you need to find a still living gynecologist." Kamryn moved to wash up, when she was done Hershel helped her out of the tube and left to her to dry off and change into clothing. Fighting whatever was in her system was making Kamryn more and more tired and if she didn't crash soon she would be crashing when she wouldn't expect it.

Once clothed into the black cargos, tank top and vest Kamryn looked to her belt and leg rigs debating on wearing them deciding in the end to wear them, Kamryn left her knee guards off and the braided paracord which she held all in her hand while leaving the room. Finding Hershel standing out in the hall with a small blue pill bottle in hand and a mug of hot liquid in hand, Kamryn looked at the man and smile as she took the mug of tea.

"I didn't have coffee, so tea will have to do."

"That's alright; I don't drink coffee anyways so it's one less thing to worry about." Kamryn blew on the hot liquid and took a careful sip and groaned happily at the hot warmth that spread throughout her body. Taking the pill bottle, Kamryn read the label and saw what the medication was.

"This was what I managed to find and put together, my wife wasn't doing well towards the end and she was on some heavy medication for the pain. Don't take too much as what her doctor had said is addictive." Seeing the name of it medication Kamryn wasn't surprised at what she saw, the pain medication was on the serious high end that's ever had before Vicodin from when she had her wisdom teeth taken out years before.

"Thank you… and don't worry, I know what this stuff can do."

"I also have a bottle of Percocets too if you need them, but I'm keeping them with me for the time being as I don't need two bottle of drugs floating about and I know you need those more right now." Hershel said pointing to the bottle in Kamryn's hand.

Kamryn nodded and put the bottle away into pouch at her side and sipped more of her tea as Hershel led her out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where she was met by a large crowd of people. There were others that Kamryn had set to see and she eyed Dale and Andrea who stood by the doorway towards the exit closest to the RV.

"So… you are military right?"

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE OR WALKERS WILL EAT YOU ALIVE . thanks for reading ^.^  
**


	3. Military Right?

**A/N: So yes... it seems that my story is hard to keep up on the top page and as such isn't read all that much, ehhh I'm writing this for myself now and if you happen to like it you do, if you don't then you don't. I'm getting a little fed up that no one reviews my stuff much for the public to see, so I ask as a writer... PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK... nothing worse is not getting that to help improve writers.**

**Secondly I don't own any of the Characters minus Kamryn, and the OC's that show up in here. The regular characters belong to the guy that wrote this series. I don't do this for money but for my own and others entertainment. And as you are all well aware this is a raw story, I have a beta that is now starting to go over my other works, it will be a long time before all of them are beta'd.  
**

* * *

"So… you are military right?"

Kamryn's eyes narrowed dangerously towards Shane who stepped up trying to make himself look bigger and dangerous. The two of them locked eyes as Kamryn set her mug on the side table by the door and stepped up to the man.

"I am, what does it mean to you …. _Soldier_?" Kamryn asked with as much malice and distaste for the man before her as she could currently muster in her state. Shane looked over his shoulder to Rick for a second and when he looked back he swung out which Kamryn stepped back from as Shane hissed and spat.

"What does it mean!?" Taking a step again towards Kamryn he swung again despite the yells from the others, Kamryn's voice was the one that was the meant the most danger in the room.

"Get it off your chest you self serving shit ball, come on, tell me what it means to you, because it can't be as bad as my own men and women getting slaughtered by an unknown military force. Maybe this is why you are pissed, does it bug you that you saw American Military killing innocent?" Kamryn ducked under a wild swing while dancing around making sure that nothing was being destroyed by the 'rhino's' madness.

"I saw you guys killing innocents in the hospital; you slaughtered doctors, nurses, everyone you came across. You have no value for human life, you just kill!" Shane was grabbed by Rick in a headlock while having a leg kicked out from under him and he landed on his ass.

"I'm Canadian you shit; I'm not even from the United States. While I'm at it, it's not just the innocents getting killed it's military as well, so before you go off and think you are high and mighty I would seriously reconsider everything I have just said."

Kamryn brushed away hair from her eyes and looked to the others who looked at her when she mentioned she was Canadian and it wasn't just regular people getting killed, it was also their country's and other countries defenders as well.

Rick held onto Shane who had since stopped struggling and looked at Kamryn with contempt. Kamryn didn't care for Shane but she was getting the impression that something that had been shared amongst the others wasn't all that good.

"You're just like them, you came here to kill us and move on. You aren't a protector…" Shane said venomously. Walking over to the downed man and in kneeling down on the balls of her feet, Kamryn rested her arms on her knees and stared the man in the eye.

"If I wanted to kill everyone here, I would have done it from the tree line with a high-powered rifle, and everyone in this room would be watching each other's brains painting the walls. I would make sure you would be taken out last after I blew your hands and legs off first." Standing and looking down, Kamryn looked around the room before she made as if to step by Shane only to turn and slam her knee into Shane's face with a sickening crunch.

"That's for trying to attack me you shit…" Kamryn went to the table where her mug of tea was and picked it up leaving the room allowing others to either go to Shane or go about whatever and not be involved with the situation they had just been privy to.

Leaving the house Kamryn went to the RV and stood outside under the moonlight taking deep breathes while drinking her tea; the painkiller was still working but the dose of adrenaline from Shane trying to take swings at her helped to wake her up some but it was wearing off.

Shaking her head to remove the fuzz that had been building up in her mind, Kamryn put her hand on the door and shook her head shaking away from the fuzz again as she heard someone come up behind her. Turning around suddenly Kamryn lost her balance as black started to come up on her only to feel hands catching her and gently settling her on the ground.

"Hey, Hey take it easy…" said a voice.

Kamryn lowered her head so her face was facing the ground, leaning her head forwards it connected to a chest as a hand came up to Kamryn's back rubbing slowly. There was a soft rumble coming from the chest that Kamryn was leaning against as darkness shut Kamryn off from the rest of the world.

"We need to get her inside…" was all that Kamryn heard before she passed out from the drugs, she could no longer fight them.

* * *

_Blinking slowly Kamryn sat up in what seemed to be a chair outside a building, seeing something in the distance Kamryn pulled a rifle up that was sitting at her side. Pulling the charging handle on her rifle and lifting the rifle to her shoulder Kamryn took a deep breath with a slight wince due to a pain she had. Looking through the scope Kamryn saw sluggish movement, fingering the safety off and setting it to single shot Kamryn squeezed the trigger, the head exploded out the back before the body collapsed. Looking around further on the edge of the distance Kamryn turned when she heard a moan from behind her, milk white eyes stared down at her as peeling, dripping flesh fell off the 'walker's' face before striking._

"Guuuh!" Kamryn awoke from the nightmare in a cold sweat and sat up looking around; she was in the RV in one of the beds. Looking around wide eyed Kamryn looked to the side where her rifle was sitting with her vest and belt with leg rigs on the floor beside her boots. Moving the blanket off of her and looking down she was put into one of her t-shirts that was now sweat soaked, pushing herself to a stand Kamryn heard a creak before looking to the first rays of the sun peaking into the RV.

The muffling of voices was enough for Kamryn to look out the opposite as movement sounded on the roof. Looking to the roof, Kamryn heard something squeak then the RV shift and slight clanging before a thump. The adrenaline that was coursing through was making her twitchy, it was a good thing that Kamryn wasn't wearing her leg rigs because the door to the RV opened and someone climbed in. Slapping a hand to her thigh Kamryn groaned and realized that she was unarmed; Dale's head had poked around the corner as he held a plate of food in hand.

"Breakfast." Was all he said when he saw Kamryn in a flight or fight stance, "Whoa, take it easy I mean no harm Lieutenant." To break the tension Kamryn's stomach rumbled loudly enough for both to stop and stare at her stomach to the offending yet welcome sound.

"Uhhh…." Kamryn looked up from her gut to Dale with the food in hand that he set onto the table after he made his way fully into the RV. Kamryn's face tinged pink as put a hand to her stomach, she was now somewhat relaxed and she edged to the table and sat down as Dale pushed the plate towards her with a bottle of orange juice. "Sorry about that Dale."

"Don't worry about it; it wouldn't be the first time someone here woke up like you."

"What's going to happen today?" Kamryn asked as she dug into her meal, her shoulder ached because of the sudden jerking awake in bed, but the stitches held so she was lucky in that regard. Looking to Dale she waited to hear what the day's plan was.

"Well today is a bit of a cleanup day. There was an incident a couple of days ago, we are just cleaning up the last of it." Dale watched as Kamryn finished the last of her food and pushed her plate forwards before looking under the table were her rucksack was and pulling it back out from under the table. Opening it Kamryn pulled out a rolled up smaller back. It was in the shape of a large triangle with a single strap, it had a rubber bottom with large buckles and a single flap with webbing on it. Kamryn unrolled it and unbuckled the main flap and unzipping the main pouch before turning back to rucksack and pulling out item after item.

Out from the rucksack came two tightly bound rolls of cording that went into a side pouch that had been already attached, following that was a small blue first aid kit which was shove into the bottom of the back. Dale watched as item after item was fitted into the pack and closed up.

"What is that?" Dale asked amazed at the amount that went into the pack.

"This is what I call a grab and go bag. I use this if I get stuck in some place and Walkers start coming for me, this has all the gear that I need, ammo, protein bars, vitamins, emergency stuff that I would need in a case of running. I usually use this as my scavenge pack too when I'm in the city. I've had to make up a pack like this a couple times in the last few months. If I have to run I take this and I can come back to my other pack at a later time."

Kamryn set the made pack down on the ground and brought out from the now sagging inwards rucksack brown paper bricks. There were nine large bricks; eight were of a medium size, one was a bit larger. About half a dozen smaller boxes which Dale noted where ammo for a pistol were placed on the table along with a black mesh bag that clacked when it moved and was set down on the table.

Standing Kamryn picked up the now light rucksack with only a few pieces of clothing, large med kit, a small tent, and a sleeping bag attached to the underside of the pack and her other two weapons; the M24 and the Mossberg. Picking up her vest and belt, Kamryn took it back to the table and sad back down pulling out black magazines and clips and standing them up on the table in their respective piles.

"What…"

"These are my spent rifle and pistol mags, quite a bit hmm?"

Kamryn pulled a knife from her vest she used it to open one paper brick showing rifle rounds. Pulling one of the longer black magazines Kamryn started hand loading each of the rounds into the magazine till there was none left in the paper wrapping. Setting aside the now full magazine Kamryn folded the paper wrapping and set it to the side and repeated the process, each of the paper bricks held exactly thirty rounds for the assault rifle magazines. It worked out that all of the eight empty mags were filled, but there were no more paper bricks. Taking the one larger sized brick it too had thirty rounds of a thicker, larger round that Kamryn put into magazines that were shorter than the assault ones, they took only ten per and there were four empty magazines. Pushing the empty magazine to the side Kamryn pulled the pistol mags towards her and pulled the boxes closer and started hand loading the magazines, she had more than enough magazines but not enough rounds for the twelve clips she had. Filling a total of nine magazines Kamryn leaned back in her seat and looked at the pile of empty boxes and magazines.

"Not enough for a full reload…"

"I'm sorry?" Dale said, Kamryn's face grew dark as she picked up an empty magazine and pushed the piece attached to the spring.

"This isn't a full reload, I am lucky that I have a full reload on the assault rifle, but I don't have any more rounds for it after I use them all up. The M24 is shy a magazine for a full load out, and my pistol, damn I didn't think I used so much of the 9MM. If something goes wrong and we have a large… 'herd' we are screwed, I have nothing left to load up and I have a box of 12 gauge slugs, but that's all and my vest is loaded to the gills."

Kamryn put the empty mag down and pulled the loaded ones and her vest to her as she loaded her vest up, it gained several pounds, but it was several pounds that she was happy to have again. Taking the pistol mags and her leg double right leg rig, she set six of the pistol mags back into their pouches and put the last three in the pouches on the waist itself.

Dale watched with a bit of fear Kamryn was seriously armed to the teeth there was no denying that fact, but when she mentioned that if they were spotted by a herd they would all be screwed. For someone armed to the gills to say that made Dale get up and start to take stock of what was in the RV. Kamryn stood and put her dirty clothes into her rucksack in a plastic bag along with the empty mags back in their mesh bag.

Pulling on a black combat shirt and buttoning it up and tucking it into her cargos, Kamryn went to the tactical belt and pulled it on arranging the second rig she had on her right thigh up front from her pistol holster. Checking her pouches on the left leg rig Kamryn buckled her rigs into place after adjusting the belt so it was angled to take weight. Grabbing her vest Kamryn winced as she pulled the thing into place buckling the sides into place, wigging the thing so that it was comfortable she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots on and her right knee guard-brace. Standing Kamryn pulled a pair of gloves from the rucksack and put them under a strap on her left leg rig before grabbing her rifle and slinging it.

"I'll take the plate inside…" Kamryn had rolled up her sleeves to mid forearm and picked up the used food stuffs and headed out of the RV, it was now bright outside as someone started for some barn. Ignoring the person that was walking away Kamryn went to the house and gently knocked before heading inside to the kitchen. Andrea was there with a couple others including Hershel talking quietly, nodding in a greeting Kamryn went to the sink and washed the dishes and dried them before leaving them to the side as she didn't know where they went.

"Kamryn?" A voice asked, Kamryn had turned from the sink and looked to the small group,

"Hmm?"

"I need to know, did you know about the killings…" The question came from a black haired woman who Kamryn remembered was Lorie, leaning with her back again the sink Kamryn took a deep breath as if to sigh,

"No, no I didn't know, my platoon was slaughtered, and there was maybe three or four of us that lived. I went to my rooms while everyone else….. Needless to say there nothing that could have forewarned us to what was happening. It was shit luck that I met an American Sniper…" The group looked to each other and to the counter or the mugs they had in hand. Pushing away from the sink Kamryn walked around the island where the others were and stepped beside Lorie.

"I stand by what I said last night, if I wanted you all dead… you would all be dead. I'm a protector of life even if I'm a soldier of the military." Stepping away Kamryn exited the kitchen and left the house into the bright sunlight, squinting and heading the RV Kamryn stepped back inside as Dale finished cleaning up his rifle that was laying on the table.

Dale stared at her and offered a smile before Kamryn nodded and went to her rucksack pulling a pair of shades out from it and the M24 from the pack with its sling. Checking the magazine that was in the larger scoped rifle Kamryn smiled and headed outside with it as she heard a yell.

"The bastard snuck up on me and hit me!" Kamryn had the M24 ready in hand with the muzzle down as she looked on as others had joined Kamryn. It was Shane that had yelled and his face was covered in blood and a rather large slash mark on the bridge of his nose.

"Who did?" Kamryn asked as she eyed the tree line, Andrea has quickly filled Kamryn in on the situation and Kamryn lowered the rifle and glared at Shane. "You didn't kill him, and yet he was locked up and suddenly Shane comes back bloody?" Shane was on his way to the house when he turned to look back at Kamryn with a snarl.

"I knew we should have killed him…" Someone said from behind Kamryn, Kamryn herself looked to the tree line and waited for something to come out from it.

"Something doesn't smell right…" Kamryn said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear her. "Something is coming and I don't like the gut feeling that I have right now. If something goes wrong sincerely hope you all have an escape plan."

"We do…"

"No we don't Rick… we have no plan to get out of here." Andrea said biting back at the man who said they had a plan.

"We have no plan; we shouldn't need to because nothing can get us here." Rick said turning to follow Shane into the house. "

"Then I hope that herd that I saw coming out of Atlanta after me and you don't come after us…" Kamryn watched the trees as the others left, there was dread, pure unadulterated dread and it was worrying Kamryn.

"Dale, Andrea I'm sure you want a plan out of this… get ready to leave at a moment's notice…" Kamryn went back to the RV and her pack and attached to it a holster which could hold either a shotgun or a larger rifle such as the M24 that Kamryn strapped into it.

* * *

It was night time and Kamryn was sitting on the porch of the house reading and not the RV as Andrea and Dale were having a private conversation. Flipping through a page Kamryn looked up once in a while to the trees to make sure nothing was coming. From the front of the house Kamryn heard a door in the back open and close as two figures left and were arguing as they headed up to the field in front of Kamryn's view. Watching the two disappear over the hill Kamryn went back to reading. A soft click and a door opening brought forth little Carl whom Kamryn had met at earlier in the afternoon.

"Hey big man, what are you still doing up?"

"Hey Kamryn, I'm looking for dad and Shane…" Kamryn looked to the hill and nodded to it offering the kid a smile, she smiled more when she saw the pistol that Rick had given him on his hip in a rather large holster.

"Over the hill kiddo, though I don't think they would want you to follow them." Kamryn was ignored except for the information that Carl's dad and Shane were over the hill of the field. Looking back down to her book Kamryn read through another couple of pages before her gut and her 'spidey' senses kicked into overdrive. Getting up and making a pass by the RV to throw her book inside, Kamryn pulled her rifle to bear and looked to the trees when she heard a gunshot come from the field. It seemed to draw the others from the house as Kamryn looked towards the fields her stance lowered. Fingering off the safety and setting the auto to single shot, Kamryn started for the hill when she stopped and saw two figures running with something following them five seconds later.

Raising the rifle to her shoulder Kamryn sighted down the scope and squeezed the trigger once, the Walker that had been about to grab Rick dropped to the ground, Rick and Carl had disappeared from sight behind the barn making Kamryn lower the rifle and turn towards the house.

"WALKERS!" she roared, turning back towards the hill Kamryn started to back pedal while firing shots into the Walkers that weren't going. Hearing activity behind her Kamryn glanced over as everyone in the house was going for vehicles. Glen and Maggie were in a blue SUV firing the shotgun as the run off of Walkers became too much for the barn.

Kamryn make her way to the RV when she heard a yell for help, it had come from Dale who was pinned to the siding of the RV by a Walker that had come from behind the house were the forest was. Kamryn was about to turn the corner of the front end of the RV when fire lit up the night sky in reds and oranges. The barn was on fire and in the light of the fire were more and more walkers.

"HELP!" Kamryn turned back and ran for Dale who was trying to prevent the Walker from biting him. Rising her rifle up Kamryn pulled the trigger and Walker's head exploded and the body dropped as Dale shuddered and rubbed his face of the blood.

"Get as many as you can into the RV and leave!" Kamryn ordered, Dale nodded and picked up the bat he had dropped and went into the RV doing as Kamryn had commanded of him. There was gunfire all around and despite all the gunfire there wasn't much stopping the massive wave of Walkers coming in. Going to the house Kamryn stepped up beside Hershel loading in another Magazine putting the used one into a drop pouch at the back of her waist.

"Hershel get to the RV, get out of here!" seeing him nod Kamryn took his spot and kept up the wave of gun fire, it was scary to be caught up in a situation as bad as this. Hearing that people had been picked up Kamryn started for the RV and jumped in last looking out the doorway.

T-Dog a black man with Andrea and a man named Jim that Kamryn had met earlier were in a truck driving when they heard screams. Kamryn looked out the windows and saw Carol was pinned by Walkers, the truck stopped and Andrea got out getting Carol. Seeing what going on, Kamryn swore and picked up her back and threw it on before opening the moving RV's door and jumped out with gloves on and rifle in hand. The RV screeched to a stop and someone's head poked out. Carol was picked up by Daryl but T-Dog took off when Jim got pulled out of the truck and was mauled.

"What are you doing!?"

"Get the fuck out of here; I'm not leaving Andrea behind!" Kamryn pulled her second empty magazine out and slammed a fresh on home as the RV pulled away along with the other vehicles. Opening fire Kamryn dropped the Walkers that were about the eat Andrea, getting to her Kamryn pulled Andrea's arm and headed for the forest while keeping up the gun fire.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Read and Review... it's all I ask... it's all I every ask for...**


	4. From the ashes

**A/N: My story it seems doesn't get a lot of love, not that I blame any of you, it's never on then the top list for lone with all of the crazy updating from people. Right now I'm going to keep the story for the most part centered on Kamryn with snippets of the rest of the survivors as they all try to get back to one another. I don't know what any of you think because one I don't get any reviews, and I don't have a lot of people that read this, but I guess this my little baby that's not getting beta'd at the moment. I finally have a Beta that's going through ALL my stories hence no real updates to my work so anyone that has me on favorite I hope you are all reading this .**

**Anyways I always enjoy some sort of feed back, so yeah enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Dale's RV-

* * *

It was a rough ride to the highway, there was nothing but fear there as they drove away from the remains of the farm with smoke pluming in the distance. From all the arguing all that Dale heard as he drove was 'we have to go back for Rick and Carl' or 'The farm is lost'. Hershel and one of his daughters had made it out with him; he had lost another one trying to get to RV of the two of them, not knowing about Maggie had put a space in his heart that he couldn't or wouldn't think about till later. Lorie was arguing with Hershel who was holding his daughter. Dale had to look into the mirror to see the two of them at each other's throats. Growling to himself he pulled the RV over and turned in his seat to look at the three in the back.

"Would you all just stop!" the passengers turned to Dale to see the anger on the normally calm face. His passengers quickly quieted and looked out of the sides of the RV as Dale decided to rip into them again. "Just so it's known, it's not JUST Rick or your son that is missing at this point in time, but have you even thought about the fact that Andrea and Kamryn are gone? No you haven't, we have just lost our one way out of this hell hole, and I'm starting to think that Rick isn't the leader we need. We had NO plan what so ever to get out of there and you know who even made mention of it? It was a woman that suddenly just showed up out of nowhere that SAVED my life. Now how about a bit of respect, I told Andrea if anything was to happen then we would meet at the highway by the car marker and if Kamryn is anything like she says she is she'll bring Andrea as well, if Rick and Carl happen to be with her then you know that she's the right kind of person that we have been looking for. " Dale saw the shock and awed looks on the people's face before he turned back to road and started driving again, praying silently for the safe return of Andrea and Kamryn and anyone else that wasn't picked up.

* * *

_Crack-Crack-Crack_ Kamryn grunted as she pulled the trigger in quick succession dropping three Walkers to the ground, turning around to stop back peddling Kamryn pushed Andrea forwards to keep her going.

"Damn it, keep moving!" Turning back again Kamryn tried to raise her rifle up only to find she couldn't bring it up mid waist due to her shoulder screaming at her and a pulled stitch as she felt a hot liquid run down her shoulder. "Fuck…" Turning back Kamryn just slung her rifle and ran after Andrea who turned with a duffel bag on her shoulder and fired her pistol marking her targets with holes in their heads. It had already been several hours after the fall of the farm house and there was nothing more that Kamryn could do other than keep Andrea alive for the sake of Dale. With her right arm out of action Kamryn didn't bother drawing her pistol, she wasn't about to waste ammo because she was forced to fire left handed and her aim dropped to someone with Parkinson's.

Holding her right arm to her body Kamryn ran after Andrea looking over her shoulder once to see the pack of Walkers coming after them. The thing about the dead is that they didn't get tired, nor did they ever lose pace, if Kamryn or Andrea even dropped in their pace they would be swarmed and there would be nothing that they could do other then 'die'. Nothing wanting to see death just yet Kamryn got going feeling Andrea pulled on her left arm to keep going. Pushing forwards Kamryn turned to her side to Andrea raise her pistol and use the last of her ammo to drop a couple more Walkers.

Looking over her shoulder one last time Kamryn made the choice to make a stand here and now, they couldn't keep going at this pace and her shoulder was screaming at her. Pulling her combat knife from the holding built into her vest, Kamryn held the knife in her left hand reverse hold; while Kamryn was mainly right handed she did train herself to be proficient in her left hand use of knives. Turning to meet a Walker Kamryn slammed the blade into the temple of the undead monster, Andrea watched in awe as Kamryn turned to fight the last three Walkers.

Kamryn pulled the blade of the Walker's skull and looked to her right as a Walker came up on her side, spinning her back to the creature and using the pack as a means of keeping distance Kamryn pushed the Walker into a tree as it tried to naw on her neck. A fast counter-clockwise movement and Kamryn slammed the blade into the head with enough force to have the thing fall off the steel unmoving; breathing heavily Kamryn took a couple steps back away from the body.

"Look out!" Kamryn spun to see a Walker right at her back and she stumbled away and over the dead Walker landing on her ass and back, screaming in pain Kamryn dropped her knife to the ground and grabbed at her shoulder. Looking up and controlling her breathing she spat at the creature when all of a sudden the head of the Walker landed on her leg and rolled off and away, the body fell to the side as Kamryn looked up to her savior who stood there with a Katana in hand.

"Okay now I've seen everything"

The tall hooded black form whipped the katana to the side splattering the ground with whatever blood was on the steel. Kamryn's focus went from the sword to the thick chain that the figure was holding, on the ends of the chain were two walkers; both had no arms, and no jaws and they just followed obediently where ever they were being pulled.

The rattling of the chains made Kamryn jump a little before her eyes caught the sword being pointed at her in a half threatening stance.

"Hey, hey, hey…. Shit!" The figure came closer as Kamryn gripped at her shoulder forcing herself to the ground despite her back which was propping her up, "I'm a good guy, I'm a good guy!" Kamryn closed her eyes seeing the sword get closer before she heard the thump by her leg as the sword was stabbed into the ground. The rational part of her brain and the Asian side groaned at position of the sword in the ground. While the other side of the brain and more panicked side was trying not to piss herself; injured and being cut down literally by a katana wielding person was not on her high list of ways to die.

"Are you alright?" Kamryn opened an eye seeing the figure kneeling beside her, the figure had pulled her hood back revealing a dark skinned woman. Andrea had come up and kneeled down on the other side of Kamryn, opening her other eye Kamryn nodded quickly and moaned when she pulled at the stitches at her shoulder.

"Yeah… no, fucking stitches…" Andrea and the new woman pulled Kamryn up into a better seated position and pulled the back off of her back while Kamryn let out a hiss. Grabbing the sword wielding woman and pulling her close, Kamryn whispered something into the ear of the dark clothed woman before pushing her back. With the pack pulled away Kamryn's vest was unstrapped and pulled off and her coats opened and stripped off till she was topless with white bandages.

Grabbing at Andrea, Kamryn was gently laid chest first on Andrea's legs as the dark clothed woman pulled at the first aid kit that was in Kamryn's pack. Taking the suturing kit from the first aid kit, Kamryn set her jaw as she felt the pulled stitches get removed and her back re-sewn. Andrea had held a light up and looked to the stitching that Hershel had done earlier and looked to Kamryn; whose face from what she saw was pained. Seeing the stitches pulled and replaced the shape was that of a bite and Andrea looked at Kamryn wearily when the soldier spoke up quietly.

"This is old, many, many months old and it's healing so don't worry about me dropping off the face of the earth any time soon." Kamryn's voice was like gravel at this point from breathing harshly, the forced exertion in running away and protecting Andrea. Once Kamryn's back was patched up and she was clothed again, Andrea took Kamryn's pack and put it on while helping to put Kamryn's vest back on and sling her rifle back over her neck and shoulder.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night; we can't keep going like this." Andrea said pulling Kamryn to a stand and pulling her left arm over her shoulders to keep Kamryn upright. The sword wielding woman nodded and pulled her sword from the ground and picked up the chains to the two Walkers she had with her. Leading them to only god knew where Andrea and Kamryn looked to each other glad they had each other at the moment. Looking to the moon Kamryn grunted in pain and allowed Andrea to help her walk along wondering how and if the other made it out.

* * *

-Months Later-

"Damn it, I don't see a great deal of Walkers down there, but I don't want to try and use my rifle. Fucking thing needs to be cleaned before I even think about firing a shot after I fell into the mud last week." Kamryn quietly spoke from her place in the tree. She was sitting by a roof of a cabin on a hill away from the majority of the Walkers in the small town.

"Okay I'll go in myself then, come down here and look after Andrea." The swordswoman had since become close to Andrea and Kamryn, Michonne is her name and she was a hell of a silent fighter and a very proficient scavenger like Kamryn.

Climbing down the tree Kamryn went inside the building to a metal door that Kamryn opened up and shut behind her. Lying on the ground against a wall was Andrea with the grey fleece blanket that Kamryn previously had rolled up in her pack.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kamryn pulled her glove off her hand and use the back of hand to check Andrea's temperature. The older woman had opened her eyes and looked at Kamryn sadly before coughing up blood on the floor. "Come on up you get Andrea, you need some water." Pulling her glove back on Kamryn gently and carefully pulled Andrea to a sitting position. Pulling the pack that Andrea had been using as a pillow up opening it and pulling a green canteen marked Andrea. Opening the canteen Kamryn brought the bottle to Andrea's lips and lightly tipped it so that Andrea could drink slowly.

It was only a little bit but Kamryn noticed Andrea's eyes tear up; her throat must have been so raw that drinking the water was painful.

"Le.. leave me…" Andrea managed to mutter painfully, over the last few months she had 'aged' years with the flu she had picked up and with them on the run it was hard for her to keep going, there were days that she couldn't move due to the coughs racking her chest. Times where Andrea was put onto a portable stretcher that Kamryn pulled from a local town surplus store.

It was sheer luck that when on the run to the store that Kamryn had found the exact same rucksack that was sitting in Dale's RV at the moment. It even had its tags that read 'Tasmanian Tiger Range Pack 115L', taking that and emptying the 'grab and go' pack into the massive rucksack Kamryn scoured the tactical store and took replacement parts, a cleaning kit, restocked on the medical kit and upgrading it to a field trauma kit. After taking relevant items and a complete restock on her end for Andrea from an almost hidden cache she had picked up a portable stretcher as it could make a shelter if needed.

"I don't think so, you were there for me, now I'm here for you, besides I promised Dale I wouldn't let you die." Sitting with Andrea and looking around the game cooler, it wasn't the best place to hunker down and wait for Michonne to come back. Hearing rustling outside the door Kamryn jumped to her feet and pulled a machete she picked up on her surplus store run.

Watching the latch on the door shift, the door opened and Michonne was standing there with her two pet zombies in hand.

"Shit woman, next time say something." Michonne smirked and tossed Kamryn a few little packets of Advil. Pocketing three of them, Kamryn kneeled down and opened one pulling the little pills out, "Come on Andrea, open up we got something to take your fever down." Andrea wearily looked at Kamryn and did what she said; taking the pills in hand she watched as Kamryn opened her canteen and held it out to the woman. With help from the soldier Andrea took the little pills and drank some of the water wincing in pain as the water went down her throat.

"We need to move, there are Walkers that will come by here soon." Closing the bottle and putting it into her pack Kamryn hoisted the pack up and settled it onto her back. Once she was settled Kamryn knelt down and pulled the gray blanket tight around Andrea and pulled the sick woman to a stand and lead her out of the cooler following behind Michonne and her pets.

"We need to find a place for the night so I can clean my weapons; I can't keep running and not be able to use them." Kamryn said looking around, the dark skinned woman nodded and led on while Andrea looked like she would be able to walk on her own for a bit so Kamryn let her go in front with her bringing up the rear. "We'll find you guys…"

* * *

The months hadn't been entirely kind to the survivors of the farm, while Dale's RV was still central hub it was becoming painfully clear that the RV wouldn't be able to take much more if they couldn't find the parts they needed for the engine when it blew a hole through its second water hose. Having decided to leave the RV on the main roads they left the safety of the massive vehicle to scavenge in the houses that they had come by looking for anything to allow the RV to continue going.

It was a trek to a house that held a large size garage that they sat down for what seemed like a minutes when it a few hours after going through the house walkers had found them and they had to leave. Dale was carrying Kamryn rucksack and the shotgun she had left behind. It wasn't much but her clothing had stayed in the RV in a neat little pile, but the rucksack would take everything they scavenged, the two boxes of shells that Kamryn had managed to save were almost empty from Hershel and Dale's use. It seemed that that no one was allowed to go through Kamryn's pack; Dale was overly protective of it and its contents as if keeping hope to something.

After the house incident the survivors stood around the hood of the SUV trying to come up with a plan when Daryl came up to the survivors after a local search. Seeing Rick and Daryl walk off Dale and Hershel went into the RV to drop off their bundles of things and trying to patch the RV water hose. When Rick and Daryl had come back there was excitement in Ricks' eyes, it was as if there was hope now.

"I know we are all tired…" Started Ricks' speech, he outlined the prison that was found and how they could start a new life, how they could do much now. "I don't know about you, but Kamryn isn't here to lead us to that carrier, but we have a place here and now. A place that we can make our own, all we have to do is take it."

Dale was up for it, against better judgment he was up for a refuge that could possibly be permanent and with Kamryn and Andrea missing it was better to hold up and wait for her to come to them possibly. The next day the group managed to make it to the prison. It was just as they dreamed it would be, all they had to do was clear house and it was theirs.

"Andrea, Kamryn please… come back to me." Dale prayed as they went on the offense and took the fields of the prison.

* * *

Finding a locked-non-rattling in-ground storm bunker was almost a god send as Kamryn and Michonne looked to each other. Looking to Andrea who was sitting on the ground by the door, the only problem was that they needed to break the lock or pick and they would be able to get in. With Kamryn's fire arms out of use due to needing severe cleaning, the next best thing was to pick the lock. Getting on her knees Kamryn looked the lock over saw a small space in the lock. Looking around the ground and finding a pop can she pulled towards her and pulled a multi-tool out and cut the can open. A rustling had Kamryn look up and Michonne pull her sword from its scabbard, cutting the rest of the can Kamryn jimmied the locked and almost cried out when it opened. Pulling her flash light out Kamryn pulled the doors open and stood back, the stairs down were clean with nothing marring the walls.

Going in first and shining her light around Kamryn looked about seeing a string at the bottom of the stairs, pulling it the storm bunker light up and Kamryn's eyes shone, clearly there had to be someone watching over them as this place was stocked. Dropping her pack to the ground Kamryn did a sweep of the small place with wall bunks and canned food among other supplies.

Heading back up the stairs Kamryn helped Andrea to stand, looking to Michonne who caught her look of happiness. Following Andrea and Kamryn into the bunker Michonne shut the doors and pulled down the bar lock. Leading the two walker pets into a corner of the small four man bunker away from the beds and attaching air freshener clips to their pants.

Taking Andrea and gently laying her in bed Kamryn took a fire blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her taking her boots off making her she was covered and warm. Standing and going to the shelves Kamryn looked the preserves and canned meats over, this stuff could keep for years and it made Kamryn smile as she picked up a car of what were canned peaches before she put them back. This would be the only time that Kamryn was thankful for Americans in 'tornado alley'.

Michonne looked through all the shelves and went to her walkers spinning them around so they faced the corners, on their backs where smaller rucksacks that Kamryn managed to bring back on an outing. Opening the semi empty packs Michonne went through the canned soups and meats putting in enough for the three of them for a week should they have to leave from here. In a corner where a toilet was situated was a red medical kit with the white cross on it. Even though they had Kamryn's trauma kit they didn't have any medicine, it would serve them well to take any if there was any here. Breaking the bag open and searching through it there was an unopened bottle of Tylenol and an unopened bottle of Advil, taking that and calling to Kamryn the soldier came over and looked at both bottles and headed to her rucksack and putting it into her kit along with the pocketed doses she had in her pants.

"As much as I want to stay here, we should leave after a few days, long enough for Andrea to get better. If I need to I'll mark this on my map and we can come back at another time."

"I agree, I don't want this little haven found either, the most we stay is a week?" Kamryn nodded and looked to Andrea who was shivering on the bunk. Pulling out her sleeping her bag Kamryn sat on it pulling her two rifles and pistol from their holdings and set them in front of her after she packed away her trauma kit. Opening the cleaning kit in front of the sleeping bag, Kamryn set about pulling apart her mud clogged weapons apart and cleaning them thoroughly as rain started to come down on the doors above the stairs.

It took almost four days for Andrea to be in decent fighting shape, the food in the bunker was extremely plentiful and it was nice to have a full stomach for once. It was after a morning patrol around the outside of the storm bunker that Michonne had come back noting that there was an increase of Walkers outside but it would still be a while before they came close to their location.

Laying out a local map that Kamryn had pulled from a house raid and marking off their location, the three looked on the map and talked about possibilities of where the 'Farm' Survivors could be. There were a number of X's in red marked off already and it seemed to be a systemic checking of towns and places. 'Green Circles' marked locations with good hauls that they had left behind, a 'bold Blue' circle marked their current location with a note book next to the map with a legend and list of items and coordinates.

"Okay this town is next, the only problem is that it's a rather large town compared to the ones that we have hit before. We can avoid this place, or we can scout ahead and see what's there for Walker population. Up to you two…" Kamryn said looking between the two other women. Each had aged over the last several months so each person was aware of each other's words and the weight behind them. One had the skill, will to live and survive, while another knew that survival meant everything even if it meant running and hiding, while attacking from the shadows or distance. The other was survivor would do what it took, but was completely stubborn but knew that doing what was needed is key to live.

"I say we scout, Kamryn can take high ground it's easy because we have the high tree line to hide Kamryn. We can let her cover us while we head towards the town, it's a two day journey yet so we should start going now so we can make good time." Andrea said quietly, her voice was still rough as she wasn't fully rid of her flu or coughing for that matter.

"Okay but we'll need to move fast then, I don't want to have to stay in the town any longer than necessary." Michonne was short on her answers at times but then in a having sound points for short sentences would do that to you.

Packing up Kamryn looked about and looked to a wall mount when a loud buzzing went off.

"Mayday, mayday, we are going down, repeat we are going down" Getting up and rushed to a grey metal case Kamryn pried the doors open and saw a radio that was receiving. Grabbing the hand set she pushed the side and spoke.

"Position?"

"North-East of route 51, we were shot at caution on approach…" The radio went dead as screams were heard; outside of the bunker was a rumbling crash. The three in the bunker grabbed their gear and left the bunker locking it on their way out. Looking about their surrounding and the low trees they saw plumes of black smoke rising into the air.

"They aren't that far, come on." Kamryn led the trio with her C8 rifle at the ready, energized that there were others and a helicopter that could possibly mean more military, she was ready to give them a chance but if they meant harm they would get a bullet in the head. As they jogged to the crash site Kamryn heard the rumble of several engines, coming up on the crash site Kamryn saw a man crawling his way from the wreck while another made it to the tree line and crawled into it. Michonne and Andrea looked at the crashed helicopter and saw the man that was crawling towards them. Lowering her weapon Michonne looked to the other trying to crawl away and ran for him as the rumble of vehicles came ever closer.

Picking up the other man that looked at Kamryn in fear, she dragged the man further into the trees while Michonne ran back to them whispering harshly that the man had a badly broken leg, deciding to leave the man there Kamryn and Michonne agreed to leave. The swordswoman ran to Andrea who was sitting by a log when they heard a scream coming from the wreckage.

Kamryn looked to the half bloodied man and saw him trying to keep away; he clearly had a concussion and wasn't going to keep up. Looking him over Kamryn noted the soldier wasn't too badly hurt and wasn't a pilot, looking past the man to where the screams where and the murmur of voices there was one final scream and silence before people starting for the trees.

"Shit, I need you to get to your feet soldier or we are going to die here," In the man's haze Kamryn and the soldier stumbled their way to Michonne and Andrea only to stop in some tight wound trees, setting the man down and she noted the man had passed out. Andrea and Michonne were surrounded by no more than a dozen of heavily armed men. Taking her pack off and quietly setting it next to the man Kamryn backed out of the trees and looked up to a heavier set tree with low branches. Climbing up as carefully as she could Kamryn didn't get high enough as the branches above her were too high. Bringing her rifle to bear as she watched as Michonne was forced to give up her sword and packs, the Walkers she used as pets already decapitated.

Scoping each of the men around the main man with a blue hunting vest, there was no way that Kamryn would be able to take them and last. She would have to give up Andrea and Michonne for the time being; at least they were semi protected by some serious military hardware. Watching the group take Andrea and Michonne away Kamryn climbed down and looked to someone that looked up into the tree that Kamryn was previously in.

"Head on boss I think there is something in the tree; I'll catch up at base." The group acknowledged saying they would leave an SUV for the man to get back. Pulling a knife from the back of her vest she hunkered low using the soldier that was passed out on the ground as bait, the man that had been searching stepped into the trees and saw the man and was about to call out but was grabbed from before the man felt something rip into his throat and then saw black.

Having circled the tree Kamryn saw the _'Hunter's'_ man and used her knife to rip through the man's neck pulling him away from the concussed man. Using the knife Kamryn ripped the through the dead man's neck and carving out the jaw of the head

Moments later with the head laying on the ground the milk white eyes opened but couldn't do anything as there was no way for it to feed. Looking at the body Kamryn had been quick enough to not have blood go onto the clothing as she stuffed the 'safe' head into a mesh bag attached to her waist.

Flipping it over and searching the body, a low groan from the man that had survived the crash pushed himself up to sitting position. Looking up to Kamryn the man shuffled back against the tree having seen the body that Kamryn had violently decapitated. Despite having a raging headache the man pulled his pistol on Kamryn and fired just as she held up the bullet proof plate. Three rounds hit the plate as Kamryn fell onto her ass, but it seemed it was only three shots that the man was able to fire as he turned his head to the side and puked his guts out.

"What the fuck man!"

Kamryn dropped the plate that she had pulled from the vest to the ground and went to the downed man and pulled the gun away before helping the man to his knees. "Is this what I get for coming to save your ass, now come on we need to get out of here." Helping to pick the man up Kamryn got him leaning against a tree when she went back and stripped the body of everything leaving it naked under a bush.

Throwing the 'fleeced' objects into her rucksack Kamryn threw the pack onto her back and went to the soldier who was finally holding himself up under his own volition. Grabbing his arm and holding the car keys in hand she half dragged the man to the SUV and looked up and down the road pressing a button on the keynob opening the back end. Pulling her pack and mesh bag with the head off and pushing it into the trunk Kamryn shut the back gate taking the sick soldier to the passenger seat and helped him in. Running to the driver's side Kamryn jumped in and started the vehicle up and pulling away from the road opposite from the direction the other caravan of vehicles went.

"Who are you?" the man managed to bite out keeping his eyes closed against the nausea in the pit of his stomach. He had cuts, scrapes and bruises along his limbs and various areas of his body after he was tossed around in the crash, he was thankfully lucky that he hadn't broken anything when they finally stopped moving. Kamryn had kept along the road looking for a safe place to go camp for the night when she heard the soft question.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Kamryn Destler with the Canadian Forces Pacific Naval Fleet, and right now I am the one that saved your ass and heard your radio transmission." Seeing a dirt road off to the right leading into deep woods, Kamryn made the turn and was thankful for they were in an upgraded SUV rig with engine snorkel meant for taking trails such as the one that she was on.

"Canadian Military?" The man asked managing to not puke his guts out in the car, the window was let down at his side and he ducked his head out after Kamryn had stopped allowing the man to unload onto the siding of the car. Once he seemed finished Kamryn pulled him back into the vehicle and shut the window even though there were no Walkers nearby. The man's head rolled towards Kamryn who looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm down here to survive, much like you…" Kamryn started driving out again along what seemed to be an old logging road, taking a turn to truly get off the road Kamryn took her time weaving in and out of trees before coming up on a waterfall with something behind it. It would be highly convenient if there was something behind it and it would add to a hell of a set of good luck right about now.

Parking the vehicle as close as she could get to the water fall Kamryn looked to the man who had passed out again, shutting the engine off and looking the soldier over Kamryn had reached over and lowered the seat so that the man could lay there and rest. Right now as much as she wanted to check the soldier over there was no way for her to do so without risking getting found, killed or eaten. Taking the keys and getting out Kamryn shut the door quietly and locked the doors before she made her way to the water's edge she glanced at the water fall, looking up the fall waterfall the woman noted that while it was loud there no Walkers unless someone were physically lead them there.

Seeing the rock face behind the right side of the falls Kamryn headed for it making sure that she didn't fall into the swirling pool, edging along she felt the rock wall as she headed in behind the waterfall. There was an impression that continued inwards. Shifting quickly into what was at best guess a cave Kamryn pulled her flash light out and shone the light around, it was empty, it was clean for the most part but it was all natural and the cave depression wasn't that far in but it was high enough and deep enough in that it could fit a large vehicles along with a twelve person camp.

"I'm in some luck today… damn…" looking from the waterfall Kamryn exited the cave and went to the SUV climbing in and staring at her passed out companion, "Guess you get to rest comfortably for the next little while." Starting up the vehicle Kamryn backed up the SUV and drove towards the waterfall, hoping to make the jump at an angle she set herself up and hit the accelerator and hit the edge of the pool but catch on the lip of the cave entrance making the entrance in three-wheeled. Going in Kamryn parked the SUV shutting it off and getting out with the lights on illuminating the back wall.

Getting out and shutting the door Kamryn quickly run out from under the waterfall with a blue tarp from the SUV and rope. Hunting for wood to burn Kamryn set it into the tarp with a decent load Kamryn tied her load and dragged it back through the waterfall into the cave and went to the back of the cave where the light from the SUV was chining. Taking the wood from the tarp Kamryn built a fire and went to the SUV shutting the lights off and going to check on her fellow soldier.

At the back of her mind Kamryn was praying that Michonne and Andrea would be okay for the time being while she tried to figure out where they were and get them out. With the SUV door open Kamryn looked to the man that was groaning in his seat while the fire at the back of the cave was generating a pleasant heat. Looking to the man that managed to somewhat graciously step out of the vehicle the two locked eyes before Kamryn was saluted.

"Specialist Andrew McKenzie, US Army, 2nd Brigade, 10th Mountain Division, Combat Engineer." The man named Andrew stood at attention and it was returned by Kamryn who smiled returning the man's salute. The man dropped his arm and stood there as if waiting for orders.

"Specialist Andrew, what can you tell me of the last year when this whole shit storm happened?"


	5. We're your men now

**A/N: so I've managed to update again and get a few more readers but no reviews for this story, ehhhh I won't beg, but I will ask. PLEASE Review... silent readers are awesome but come on T.T**

**That aside I don't own walking dead or it's characters other then the OC's, and yeah. R&R thanks!  
**

* * *

_"Specialist Andrew, what can you tell me of the last year and a half when this whole shit storm happened?"_

* * *

"Ma'am I don't know, we were in leaving Colorado to go to a training camp here on the east coast with some National Guard. It was crazy we had something happen with one guy, then another and another and we lost our base, then a camp a few months ago. We've been trying to scout ahead but we got shot, I heard something hit the side of the bird and we started bellowing smoke.

After that I don't know what happened after the crash, all I know is that right now I'm still standing and alive in front of a soldier that hasn't killed me." Andrew stood there and looked at Kamryn who set her hands on her waist in thought.

"Ma'am, I need to get back to my men, they have to know we got shot down…" Nodding, Kamryn went to the SUV and opened the trunk rifling about, heading over to the back Andrew took a step back as Kamryn tossed the man the de-jawed head which was promptly dropped to the ground.

"Here, take this and set it by the fire but not too close, you and I are going to get your buddies and come here. I'm not going to let anymore men die today." Pulling out a map and a plastic yellow case Kamryn opened it and it was revealed to be a GPS unit, turning it on Kamryn got their location and shut it off putting it away. There wasn't much power left to the unit evident by the way Kamryn threw it to the side. Pulling a map and marking on their location where they were Kamryn looked to Andrew who had come back wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Okay, I need to know where your men are; from there we are bringing them back and taking them out of sight. What I saw earlier was whoever had survived that crash, they were butchered. If there was a live one they might have your boy's location and you might just lose the rest of your friends." Andrew went to the passenger side and got in with Kamryn closing up the back going for the driver's side.

With the fire in the back of the cave going, Kamryn eyed the head lying near the fire before she drove the SUV through the waterfall entrance doing the three-wheel movement as she scrapped the side panels. Following the directions of the map Andrew had pulled from his own vest pocket Kamryn left the trees and headed for the road. Upon reaching the road and looking down both ways Kamryn pulled the car out onto the road heading for the military convoy location.

* * *

It was for the most part a quiet drive, Andrew had passed out again due to his concussion but he had been able to give Kamryn full directions to the convoy site. It was nearing dusk when Kamryn slowed down and made a left hand turn into what were remains of the convoy with soldiers hopping off of trucks with weapons ready. Pulling to a stop Kamryn pulled her ever traveling Canadian Flag she had in a waist pouch and stuck it out the window when she was getting called to identify herself.

"Lieutenant Commander Kamryn Destler of the Canadian Forces Pacific Navel Fleet!" she yelled from the SUV, seeing the weapons lowering Kamryn slowly opened the door and got out slowly, "Look we don't have a lot of time, your boys were shot down early this morning, one of which is still alive with me with a bad concussion, the rest I don't know. If there was a live one left you can bet your ass they are going to come for you and your gear. I want to help you guys out and get you to safety if you let me."

A tall blond man who looked to be in charge walked up to Kamryn as the others went to the passenger side of the SUV to see their friend. "How do we know you aren't one of the fuckers trying to kill us?" he had his side arm ready to draw, but the look in the officer's eyes spoke volumes.

"Easy, you would have been dead already… "

"Fair enough, if we go with you, where are we going?" the rest of the soldiers look between Kamryn and their own leader. Kamryn pulled a map out of her vest and opened it before putting it on the hood of the SUV. Pointing to the cave location the blond man took his map and marked it.

"If you lead us into a trap, I won't hesitate to kill you…" Kamryn cocked her head to the side and nodded.

"Deal, now right now we need to leave, load your gear and move yesterday." Kamryn saw the name Brad on the uniform and looked around as the man issued orders; the moment was swift and quick. It took ten minutes to load everything that was out including taking the fuel from the flat bed truck that once held the helicopter. Once it was all finished Kamryn got into the SUV while someone was already in the back seat with Andrew. The cross on the armband said enough to Kamryn who nodded and started the vehicle leading the convoy away from their current site. Little did they know that several hours later someone would come a crawling along looking for them only to swear into the sky and kick the side of the now useless flat bed truck with slashed tires.

* * *

Upon making it back to the cave, Kamryn had driven in first and almost tipped into the waterfall pool only to be pushed into the cave by the US-6 truck from behind. Ever grateful Kamryn pulled in and was followed by the troop truck, and the Humvee. The vehicles parked and Kamryn got out of the SUV shutting the lights off while going to the fire and stoking the embers and throwing some wood on. The cave was moderately warm as the other soldiers got out of the back of the troop truck and the Humvee while the medic that had been riding with Kamryn called for help to get the injured man out.

"So what now?" It was the blond named with the name tag Brad, those that weren't helping the medic get Andrews to the fire were standing behind the blond man waiting for an answer.

"I think introductions are warranted, from there I would like to try and figure out where my two companions were taken as well as find the main group I was split from. We can't stay inland anymore. From what I heard about last year some time was that an aircraft carrier was converted into a refuge, all we have to do is get to Miami, Florida." Kamryn looked to each of the men, they were weary, but hearing that there was a refuge was the first bit of hope for them.

The blond man started off introductions while everyone seemed to wait their turn.

"Corporal Daniel Brad National Guard." Taking cues from Daniel, Kamryn was introduced to other soldiers in the following order from tallest to shortest which wasn't all that much of a difference.

"Private Kyle Berg" Came from a tall dark skinned man, a somewhat chubby looking man with a boonie hat looked at Kamryn offering smile.

"I'm Tommy Madds", he went about unloading the truck placing stuff near the back wall of the cave. The rest of the names followed but Kamryn's brain was starting to hurt with trying to remember the names, so she gave them code names to help offset the struggle she was facing at remembering a team.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen, as I am sure you have heard, I am Lieutenant-Commander Kamryn Destler, Canadian Forces Naval Pacific Fleet. I was like yourself, in a shit place at a shit time and when I tried to get home I had no choice but to head south, which I am still doing so some extent. I don't know what happened to start this outbreak or whatever this is but I would rather live then kill someone that could be an ally. I have however seen people do the exact opposite and kill people for no reason. Military turning on the military, my platoon was almost wiped out but me and few others have lived and I plan to keep on doing that, do all of you agree with me?" Kamryn looked to each of the men that watched and eyed her before they all nodded.

"I speak for my men, and I'm sure each of them would agree with me when I say. We are your men now Lieutenant." Each of the men pumped and arm into the air with a rallying cry that couldn't almost overcame the roar of the water fall when Corporal Brad made his statement.

It was a quiet night with minor excursions out for wood in groups watching each other's back, sitting by the fire at the back of the cave Kamryn looked to her map and the map that Corporal Brad had laying beside Kamryn's.

"These are the areas that you have checked over and completely scavenged?" Kamryn asked looked at the Corporal's map a good portion of the map looked like it had been looked over, marking such locations on her map Kamryn scratched at her chin in thought as the Corporal looked over to her and pulled a digital camera out from his vest and handed it to Kamryn.

"Here, look at these, there is a prison that we hadn't even touched due to the number of Walkers in the main yards. We didn't even want to try and go into there, but if you think we can go there and scavenge from there. I would like to recommend that as the next place to look, we are running out of ammo, food and water and a prison like this would have supplies that we greatly can use." Kamryn had turned the camera on and went through the images, something in her gut told her to go there.

"We head there once McKenzie is stable and up, if there are as many Walkers as you said there are, then I want every man rested and well. Two days max before we leave, I have some gear in the SUV that can be split and rationed between all of us. I don't know how much ammo I have in regards to your weapons, but it'll have to be split evenly. No burst fire, single fire and pick your targets, head only if you can't make the shot, don't." Kamryn saw the man nod and he marked down the map location as Kamryn turned off the camera handing it back to the Corporal.

Standing up and heading to the SUV, Kamryn opened the back of the vehicle and took her light to it to actually see what was in the back of the thing. Pulling her pack out along with her weapons she set it off to the side on the ground while standing up her C8 rifle along the side of the car. A couple of Jerry Cans sat in the back; one empty while the other one was full, a med kit, another container for Water was found on the roof of the SUV.

A large muscle bound man came up next to Kamryn and looked down to her; Kamryn had nicknamed him 'Ironman' due to his build and size. Smiling to him, Kamryn saw Ironman reach into the back of the SUV taking the two Jerry cans.

"Corporal told me to come over and see what you have; I figured that I would come over and help you with your stuff." Ironman grinned and walked away with the Jerry Cans on his shoulders, shaking her head Kamryn called after him as he walked away.

""Hey make sure you take the rest of the crap in this thing eh?" The man turned and looked over his shoulder like the Terminator spouting the famous line.

"I'll be back…" Kamryn laughed and turned back to the stuff in the SUV, taking her pack and throwing it on her shoulders, she picked up her C8 and headed to the fire and sat down by it setting the back on the ground opening and taking the sleeping bag that she had laying it on the ground in an space that wasn't taken by the men.

Sitting on the sleeping bag and setting the M24 to the side next to the c8, Kamryn pulled out the packs of ammo that she personally had while another of the men had come over with two metal plates with food on it. This man was an athletic built guy; he looked about Kamryn's age but had a boyish smile, Kamryn called him by his shortened name of 'Matty'.

"Thanks Matty."

"No problem L.T, say that's an M24. Where did you get one?" Matty sat down beside Kamryn picking up the weapon with love and care. The look in Matty's eyes was pure awe, it was clear that he was green as grass when he had come from basic. Chuckling Kamryn let him play with the rifle before it was handed back to her.

"This was from an American Sniper who I have met in Canada, he saved my life. He was a good guy; it's too bad that he couldn't be here today." Kamryn pulled the bolt on the M24 and pulled the clip from the rifle setting it to the side while she pulled the rifle apart laying it out to be cleaned. Picking up the plate of food and setting it on her lap after crossing her legs she and Matty sat in companionable silence as they ate, they kept their eyes on what was going on around the camp while there was a waterfall rotation in people keeping watch on the entrance.

After the two had finished eating Matty had taken the plates to get them cleaned while others had come over with their weapons and they did mass weapons cleaning while discussing the following days and going to the prison.

"Is there a particular area you want to enter the Prison from Lt?" There had been a map of the area laid out as they cleaned their weapons, looking at the map Kamryn tried to figure out what would be a better bet. From the pictures she had seen it would be easier to go to the fences and clear house from there, but even then it probably would be better to take the main entrance.

"I have two ideas, and my ideas are either the perimeter fences; cut through them go in or clear house, but that would mean that we would have to tie up the area that we cut through and maintain a watch on it. Or we take the main entrance, clean house break in through there and it'll be easier, we can cut through the locks on the visitor gates or hop the fence and hotwire the thing to open. Those are the choices boys, safer but we are constantly watching, or we take the hard route but we have a clean house from front to back if we do it right and we stay close."

The men looked to each other and nodded in what was a silent agreement, it was the Corporal that spoke up while everyone grinned.

"We never did like doing things the easy way." Everyone laughed as they finished with their weapons and cleaned up; Kamryn smiled and started splitting the ammo bricks she had saved while the men took stock of their gear. After a count everyone had at least five magazines for their assault rifles including the munitions split evenly from Kamryn's stash. Because Kamryn was the only one with an M24 all the ammo for that rifle went directly to Kamryn however she had said she would be going in with everyone just in case there was someone in that prison that needs to be reasoned with.

* * *

The following two days were smooth and quiet, Kamryn had woken up at the crack of dawn, and everyone was ordered to sleep and as she woke up everyone else did including McKenzie. Stretching and yawning, everyone got themselves ready for the day they would take the prison. After cleaning and packing up everyone checked everyone's gear and made sure it was solid. Gathering everyone around her Kamryn raised a hand to get everyone's attention.

"Alright boys, this is a team, this is a family now. Watch your corners, stay tight. Single shot firing only, if you can't make the head shot then don't make the shot. Make your shots count; we don't have a lot of rounds between us. I have just met all of you but I can see that you all good men, and I'm glad I was able to convince you to come with me, we have all lost friends, family and people that we care about. This is going to be ours, this team, this unit will soon be known by those that are still alive not to try and mess with us, but at the same time we are protectors, if we come across those that need protection we take them in our fold and protect them. Clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone cried, many of them did the Marine cry afterwards, nodding Kamryn smiled and called out her final orders.

"Saddle up and move out!" Everyone moved as one as the Humvee was filled up with three of the team, three went to the SUV and two went to the truck. With all of the radios off as per instruction of Kamryn they used hand singles out the side of the vehicles to communicate where they were going.

It was an hour long ride to the prison, when they had made it to the front gates what they saw trucks and vehicles in the parking lot. Giving the hand signal to get out, the trucks stopped at the gates getting out quickly setting up a perimeter. With low voices the group of eight went to the main gate seeing only a few walkers. Pulling her rifle to bear with the silencer Kamryn squeezed the trigger four times watching as the bodies dropped. With no other walkers in sight Kamryn signaled for them to climb the fence. With two over at a time they landed at the guard station and looked into the area seeing that the power to the front gates was off.

"Crack the chain off the motor and get the gates open, we pull the vehicles in and tie the gate into the place with a length of rope, we will have to make this excursion a quick one. We stay together, and make sure you have the keys on you, we don't want our trucks being jacked." Nodding the team did what Kamryn ordered and they had brought the trucks in and parked them away from the others. Going into the front of the prison, the unit used their knives as often as they could while keeping their pistol's drawn. Once inside the main entrance room the rest looked to the riot guards in their armor lying on the ground dead, or rather they were till they started to shift and they rose with another group of walkers. With rifle drawn they opened fire making the dead shots, the 5.56mm rounds punctured through the face shields of the guards while rounds ripped through the heads of the other walkers making them explode.

With the rifles being loud, walker's started to pour out of wood work as Kamryn and her guys slowly started to move forwards in a tight group. With no silencers the piles of put down walkers started to grow till there was no more movement.

"Get the riot guards, and check them over…" Taking the time to fleece that they could salvage from the decaying corps they had dragged the bodies to a room that they had cleared and shut the door marking the door with a bright yellow marker someone was carrying.

Clearing the main security rooms and visitor rooms of Walkers, there was other noise in the prison. Kamryn signaled for them to move into another room and stay hidden until whoever was coming their way could be surrounded. Cocking her head to the side Kamryn almost cried out in happiness when she heard familiar voices. Telling her men to lower their guns but be ready, Kamryn stepped out into the hall and called out.

"DALE!" The voices and movement stopped as Kamryn stepped down the hall slowly with her pistol out, a bucket hat showed itself before Dale's face popped around the corner followed by Daryl and Glen. Dale looked at Kamryn shocked; she had certainly aged during the eight months apart but it didn't stop Dale from dropping his rifle and moving to Kamryn and enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Kamryn you're alive!" Dale cried as Daryl and Glen stepped up to pat Kamryn on the shoulder. When Dale finally let Kamryn go, she did a horse call and seven armed soldiers came out with weapons down, but Daryl and Glenn were quick to put theirs up till Kamryn yelled at the two.

"Hey, hey, leave them alone, they are my men!" Kamryn shoved aside the raised weapons and looked angrily at Daryl and Glenn, "Seriously you guys… they aren't going to hurt you much less shoot you…" Corporal Brad had come up along with the others looking very ready to protect Kamryn, a look from Kamryn told them to stand down and they did.

"Where is Andrea?" Kamryn looked to the ground before looking Dale in the eye.

"I don't know; me, Andrea and Michonne who saved our lives stuck together for the eight months that we were away from each other. It was four days ago we went for downed helicopter after we heard a radio call; we went to save whoever was there but… In saving one of the soldiers, Andrea and Michonne were taken captive by I'm guessing the ones that shot the chopper down. I couldn't take on all the armed men that had come so I had no choice but to let them go." Kamryn smiled sadly to Dale who nodded suddenly depressed.

"Well come on, let get you to Cell Block C…" Kamryn got her men to follow her deeper into the prison. When they made it to the cell block, the group was smaller than when Kamryn saw them last, there were four people missing from the room. Hershel was moving around on crutches when Kamryn saw that he was missing his leg looking over a little baby on a makeshift bed.

"Where is Lori…? Rick… Carol… where is T?" The group looked at Kamryn happily, but then the faces went somber very quickly. Glenn went to hold Maggie while Carl looked off into the distance; Hershel looked over his shoulder looking at Kamryn.

"Lori is gone, this is her daughter… T didn't make it, we buried him yesterday. Carol is hopefully alive after Daryl found signs of her still alive… and Rick… he's somewhere in the prison. Don't go near him and don't send any of your boys after him either…" Hershel turned back to the baby and finished dressing her before tickling the little baby's stomach.

"Is Rick a danger to himself and others?" Kamryn asked, Glenn looked at Kamryn almost as if he was trying to mentally tell her something, he looked away from her moments after and went back to consoling Maggie who was crying silently. Taking that look from Glenn as a cue, Kamryn looked to her men and ordered them to finished sweeping the entire prison, anything that they could find they were to bring back.

"Once you are done properly securing the prison, I want you back here looking out these guys, if they need help, help them. Otherwise I think we are going to be here for a while, so get the trucks unpacked and set up here. When I get back we'll talk about the guard down rotations… I'm going to get Rick even if he's kicking and screaming." Kamryn turned away from the group as the other soldiers looked to Kamryn then the group who looked at the woman who stalked away on a mission.

* * *

~In Woodberry ~

After that pit fight Andrea was sitting in her room given to her, she was looking out the window as she looked into the empty streets. After Michonne left Woodberry Andrea didn't want to take into account what Michonne was saying, in the back of her mind, there was something there telling her that she had to leave but with no real way to escape with the guy sitting outside her door Andrea hoped that Kamryn would find her and maybe Michonne as well.

Sigh and looking at the map that Michonne had left in her pack Andrea prayed for the chance that this place wasn't as screwed up as it was from the pit fight. Laying in bed and bringing the pillow to her face Andrea closed her eyes tried to go to sleep.


	6. Made to Suffer

**A/N: So February we have to wait for the last half of the season... well I hope you guys enjoy my version of how that episode worked. I think was two episodes combined but we'll have to see how it works out. I shall be keeping as close as I can to the TV plot with well added or changed things. R&R everyone I look forwards to seeing what you think of this. **

* * *

Stalking the halls of the prison, Kamryn was met several times by members of her unit allowing them to go by as she searched for Rick. On her run about Kamryn came across Rick who had walked out of a room and looked at with sad but clear eyes.

"Kamryn…"

"Rick."

The two stood and looked at each other before the Rick dropped his knees and looked to the ground with tears coming down his face. Hearing the man cry Kamryn sighed and knelt in front of him looking over his shoulders before wrapping her arms around him as the man sobbed.

"She's gone, Lori is gone… I… I never told her I loved her…" Kamryn held the man letting him take his time, when he was calmed enough Kamryn let go and stood up holding a hand to Rick who took it and was pulled to a stand.

"Your wife wouldn't have wanted you to be like this Rick, you have people here that you have to protect, and I'm here to help you, protect you and your people with my men. So get yourself together, I saw a baby that needs a father." When Kamryn had checked her watch, she had spent a few hours with the man and with the prison quiet Kamryn walked with Rick back to the main rooms that was now the living quarters.

Watching Rick steadily walk into the room and head to Hershel, Kamryn walked over to her guys and saw them watching with smiles. Looking around the room Kamryn noticed that Glenn and Maggie were missing, when Carl spoke up saying they were going to get supplies Kamryn nodded turning her attention to Rick and the others as they started to head for the outside.

Following them Kamryn told her guys to relax and help out if it was asked otherwise they deserved rest after the day they had. Stepping out into the sunlight Kamryn smiled and let the warmed hit her face, it was nice. Seeing Rick hand over the baby to Carl and walk away Kamryn followed the man and saw movement at the gates. Pulling her rifle around Kamryn stood beside Rick who had his pistol drawn, following his eye line Kamryn's eyes widened and she raised her rifle up.

Michonne had put her hand up on fence almost pleading with her eyes, Kamryn pulled the trigger as the Walkers on one side of Michonne dropped turning her barrel to the other Walkers Kamryn lit them up as Walkers started going for Michonne who had pulled her sword, she was limping badly as Kamryn turned to Rick.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Seeing Rick walk away but Carl stand by Kamryn's side with the keys looking to her then his dad, Carl looked to the woman fighting for her life as more and more Walker's started coming out of the woodwork, "Carl open that gate now!"

Seeing the young boy run to the gate, Kamryn ran to the gate switching magazines as Carl pushed the gate open. Opening fire on the Walkers Kamryn ran to Michonne as she fell to the ground, grabbing her things she wrapped her arms around her torso and pulled her to the gates as her guys ran from the prison and started firing on the Walkers as Ironman ran to help Kamryn.

Once back inside the gates Kamryn lowered Michonne to the ground and almost throw up due to the smell of iron and copper coming from her friend. The unit medic, just plainly called 'Medic' had rushed over opening a med kit while guns started to get drawn as Rick aimed his revolver at the back of Kamryn's head, it was only when Kamryn heard calls for the gun to be put down that Kamryn turned her head.

"What the hell Rick, have you lost your mind!?" Standing and glaring at the man, she could see the fear in his eyes and anger as well. Carl stood beside Kamryn and looked between the one that was kind of like an older sister to his father.

"Dad stop…" Rick looked to Carl and saw the determination in his son's eyes before he raised his gaze to see rifles pointed at him, dropping his hand he was quickly disarmed and taken back into the prison as Ironman picked up Michonne after a pressure bandage was put around her thigh wound.

"Let's get her inside and cleaned up… and treat her well, she was with me for eight months before I met up with all of you alright?" The soldiers nodded and carefully took Michonne into the prison as Kamryn and Corporal Brad secured the gates making sure that there were no more problems on the fence line. Once it was secure the two headed back into the prison as Michonne was sitting with her leg up staring directly at Kamryn.

"And where the hell were you?"

"I was in the trees… but I wasn't about to be mowed down by twelve guys packing automatics Michonne." Taking a look to Medic who gave her, _'She needs to be cleaned up before I do anything'_ look, Kamryn sighed and went to Michonne taking an arm and throwing it around her shoulders, "Come on you need to get cleaned up before Hershel or Medic stitch your leg closed."

"Fine…" Shaking her head Kamryn looked to Hershel who pointed out the location of the showers that still functioned, saying her thanks Kamryn and Michonne were handed a few towels as they walked out of the cell block to the showers. It was a five minute walk, but it was a quiet five minutes with Michonne's labored breathing. Once at the showers Kamryn set Michonne down on a bench and stepped into one of the shower stalls turning the water on, there was hot water which Kamryn was grateful for. Setting her rifle on an area of bench that Michonne was not sitting on Kamryn unbuckled her vest and shoulder armour taking it off and setting it on the ground, next was all of her leg gear which she set on the floor under the bench.

Once she was done with her clearing off of all things she wanted to remain dry minus her clothes Kamryn pulled Michonne to a stand and pulled her into the shower helping her stand while the woman stripped down in the shower. Looking around Kamryn reached across into one of the showers that had a bar of soap and was about to hand it to Michonne who was trying hard not to cry in pain from her leg wound, taking it upon herself Kamryn started washing Michonne who clung to Kamryn for stability.

"So much for you being tough huh Michonne?" the black woman in her pain was able to throw a withering glare at Kamryn but the pained looked shifted back into place as Kamryn quickly washed away all the blood and gore. Once Michonne was clean Kamryn stepped out of the shower with Michonne grabbing the towel on the bench and wrapping it around the woman as she sat down. Pulling a spare pressure bandage that had been given to her Kamryn pulled Michonne's leg to her and pulled the soaked red towel away and wrapped Michonne's leg up.

Looking around Kamryn realized she had forgotten to get the woman some clean and dry clothes when there was a timid voice from the doorway.

"Kamryn?"

Standing Kamryn looked over some stalls and looked to the door seeing Beth standing there with a bundle of clothes in her arms. Leaving Michonne for a moment Kamryn went to Beth and took the clothes while she was sopping wet and smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you Beth, I had forgotten to get her a change of clothes but you've done it for me. Go on back; we'll be out in a few." Beth nodded and left as Kamryn went back to Michonne who looked her over and the pile of clothing. "Here, I take it you'll be able to change into your clothing on your own right?" The woman just glared at her as Kamryn chuckled and set the clothes down before reaching for another towel to dry her face and head off. She too would need to change but she would change later.

With Michonne taking the time to change, Kamryn pulled off her combat shirt and wrung it out, looking to the door and seeing no one coming back out; she pulled off the tank top and wrung it out as well. Standing in just her pants, bra and bare feet Kamryn walked over to Michonne who had her clothes on but was having issues with her boots. Kneeling down Kamryn grabbed on and took Michonne's injured leg and put the boot on before she was glared at.

"Hey if you are having trouble asking for help isn't going to kill ya." Kamryn handed the other boot over and let Michonne pull the other boot on slowly with a grimace. Standing up Kamryn pulled on her boots not bothering to lace them up and gathered the rest of her things along with the clothing that Michonne left on the shower floor. Pulling Michonne to a stand Kamryn walked out with the taller woman using her shoulder as a crutch as they made it back to the main room. Everyone turned their attention to Kamryn and Michonne as they made their way in, Ironman pointed out where her things were and left to go change into dry clothing.

Once Kamryn had come back clean, dry and in tan cargo combat pants, black boots, and a green long sleeve shirt with sleeves pushed up to mid arm. The men had looked at her a little weirdly before they went back their chatting, but Kamryn had caught it.

"What, haven't seen a half naked woman before?"

"Nah we just didn't think a Canadian would do something so liberally." Corporal Brad was the one that had spoken up and chuckled before going back to his conversation. Shaking her head Kamryn walked over to Michonne and Rick who were giving each other a staring contest. It seemed that Rick had finally calmed down enough but he was still being watched by Tommy Madds who had looked like a guarding bulldog. Stepping in between them Kamryn raised eyebrows at the both of them who just looked at her.

"Are you two done cock measuring?" Kamryn glared at Rick who stepped back and Michonne who looked to the ground.

"How did you find the prison and where did you find the formula?" Rick asked, Kamryn looked to the man and then glanced to Michonne who looked to Kamryn answering the question.

"A young Asian guy dropped it; there was a pretty girl too."

"Glenn and Maggie, what happened to them?" Kamryn was then given the evil look from Michonne and she looked away realizing that Glenn and Maggie were taken by the same guys that took Michonne and Andrea.

"Taken, by the same guy that picked me and your friend…" scratching at the back of her had Kamryn growled low before rubbing her face. Rick looked at Kamryn and watched as her shoulders tightened along with her whole figure.

"There is a town, called Woodbury run by a guy that calls himself the Governor. Smooth talking, Jimmy Jones type…" Michonne looked to Kamryn who gave her a knowing look causing Kamryn to shake head softly, "There are about 70 people, and there are guards posted up on all the walls."

Rick and Daryl stood side by side while Kamryn flagged Corporal Brad over with what seemed to be a core group as Rick explained that the girl was the daughter to the man that had lost his leg. The Corporal and Kamryn looked to each other then Michonne.

"Is there a way to get past the defenses?" Michonne nodded and that was enough for Kamryn to pull away Rick and Daryl with Corporal Brad following. "We hit this place and we could possibly condemn 50 plus people to die, but if we don't take out this guy we could lose the prison if one of the two talked."

"I agree Kamryn, but can we really trust her?" Rick glared at Michonne only to have Kamryn snap her fingers in front of Rick's face, it quickly brought his attention to Kamryn, Daryl just watched the proceedings with interest as Kamryn reasserted herself as leader of the camp, a leader that he had a great deal of respect for. Rick turned and left with Daryl in tow as Kamryn looked to Corporal Brad and Michonne. Talking amongst the two Kamryn decided on taking Ironman and Madds while leaving Corporal Brad in charge with Rick's son Carl.

It was mid afternoon and they loaded large cab truck with weapons, food and gear to mount the rescue of Glenn and Maggie. Making sure that they sealed all the entrances in the prison that they could and didn't want to be used the military guys promised to be on guard for people that wasn't those that left. In agreement they wore clothing that could easily be identifiable to each of the ones leaving.

Daryl was in his usual jeans and shirt with torn sleeves, the only difference was that he added a leather vest to his outfit. Rick was in a blue shirt and jeans; he too didn't want to change into anything else. Kamryn and her two guys that were going with her and the former prisoner were in dark clothing, the military were in black military wear and the prisoner was in a dark navy jumpsuit. There was one unifying feature of the team, and it was a white band tied on one of the legs of each of the outgoing members. Each person had a second one for whoever got to Glenn and Maggie first.

Armed to the teeth and ready to go Kamryn nodded to the Corporal to keep watch of the prison as they left and headed into the truck and taking off out of the prison. On the drive to wherever it was that Michonne was leading them to, Kamryn looked out her window on her right with her C8 between her legs and her arm resting on the windowsill with many thoughts going through her head about Andrea.

The slightly older woman was a bit naïve in regards of just keeping to a good thing, there were times that Kamryn wanted to throttle the woman but in keeping to a promise that she made to Dale she didn't and kept to herself with odd occasion in trying to kick into her head that the other group was waiting for them. Sighing and running a hand through her hair Kamryn looked to her side as Ironman who gave her a concerned looked, shaking her head Ironman looked out the front of the truck. Looking down to her rifle Kamryn had for this trip attached a large barrel like attachment to the underside her rifle barrel, the military knew what it was but Kamryn never explained it to the rest. Gently patting the four small pouches at the top of her vest Kamryn hoped to god she would never have to use them, but if she had to she would.

It was agreed that Kamryn would be lead to the walls and it was up to her to play the sniper for the group and not leading the group, this was agreed because Kamryn was small enough and able enough to get into trees and fire from a distance. It was also agreed upon that only Ironman and Madd's would carry radios with in-ear communication devices to be connected to Kamryn. When they parked their truck in a dead area with a large covering of trees the group was lead by Michonne past a cabin and unfortunately through the cabin with a very well isolated man they fed to walkers that had shown up in a rather large wave.

By the time they made it to the town's edge it was night time, Rick and Kamryn sat behind a car looking at the wall, with a pack as large as her was with her gear, Kamryn looked around to find Michonne flagging her over and pointing to the side of a building. Nodding Kamryn slipped out of sight with her pack and her two weapons, sitting the pack down Kamryn opened it and pulled out a suit of sorts. A gift from the National Guard who on a run out for gear thought a ghillie would be awesome to have but had found no use for it till now.

Slinging her C8 over her shoulder and placing it squarely on her back Kamryn tossed her now empty pack to Madd's who nodded and gave it to Ironman who had no pack. Pulling the suit on Kamryn did a radio check and headed away from the group back enough to climb a tree without being seen. Once she was up in a stable tree with enough cover Kamryn set herself up and tightened the silencer on the M24 before turning on the night vision function of her scope and sighting down.

"Archer is ready; there are three on the wall, and four behind it constantly rotating. The show is yours gentlemen and lady." Kamryn looked to the car and saw the group move away from it to the darkness of the building. Looking down to the ground below her Kamryn saw a few walkers milling about, but with her height she wouldn't be made or so she hoped. Looking at the rotating patrols at the main gate and the other areas Kamryn snickers how they kept their search lights to the roads.

Using a her scope she zoomed in on the lights and almost laughed she saw the light type that she used to use in live theatre when she was a theatre tech. Shaking her head and wishing she had something super cooled to shatter the light she just watched as they shone around but still at road level.

Bringing her scope settings back to her optimal settings Kamryn heard over the radio they ran into someone and were going out when they heard gun fire; Kamryn settled the rifle against her shoulder asking who was shooting. Hearing calls of smoke out Kamryn sat there and waited quietly as people started moving in the town with weapons in hand.

"Boys and girl, you have enemy movement, get your ass out of there…" Seeing a door opening Kamryn counted almost the entire group including Glen and Maggie, but Michonne was nowhere to be seen. Swearing Kamryn sighted the guards at the main wall and blew the brains out of three standing with their back to her. With their bodies falling Kamryn bolted another round and was about to pull the trigger on another but she pulled her finger off the trigger as smoke obscured her vision.

"Damn it!" Slinging her rifle Kamryn heard yells over the radio as she climbed down the tree jumping the last couple feet to the ground she pulled her C8 around and ran for the gate. Seeing no walkers around despite the noise being generated, Kamryn looked up to see Oscar get gunned down and fall of the bus as Kamryn stopped at the gate.

"Ironman get them away from the gates, I'm opening it fucking wide!" hearing the confirmation and yelling on the other side of the gate Kamryn pulled part of the Ghillie suit away from her vest and pulled from one of the top four pouches a rather large round that round that M441 on its casing. Pulling the front of the barrel attachment forwards and sliding the round in with a 'slunk' and snapping the attachment back into place Kamryn ran back far enough and called out.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Pulling the trigger Kamryn watched as the gate exploded into flames with shouts and yells. There was a massive whole where the bus used to be and now and exit for the group in which Kamryn ran through the hole giving cover fire as the group made their way out of the area.

"Run!" Ironman, Kamryn and Madd's back peddled out whole while Daryl said he would follow in behind. Leaving Kamryn and her guys made a run for the truck. Kamryn stopped and looked back Daryl was nowhere to be seen making Kamryn swear, he would have to be on his own they couldn't keep Glenn there anymore with the injuries he had. Running back to the train tracks that lead to the truck they found a bloody Michonne who was being disarmed by Rick.

"What the fuck are you doing Rick!" Kamryn snarled as she stalked up to him with Ironman and Madd's in tow. Taking the sword back Kamryn handed it to Michonne seeing her badly cut hand and putting her sword away for her.

"She ran away and left us alone; she's a risk to us and our people…" Rick ground out, he had his gun ready to put a round in Kamryn who turned with one hand on her two rifles to keep them from falling off her shoulders. Staring at the man Kamryn looked on as Rick raised his revolver to her only for it to be knocked out of his hand and suddenly his face was in pain as he dropped to the ground.

"You aren't the first on to do that to me and you sure as hell will NOT be the last. You aren't fit to be a leader and so I am doing what I should have done in the beginning when I saved Dale, I'm taking control of this group. If you think you can lord over and do what you 'think' is the best you are wrong. Madd's cuff him and put him into the truck. We're leaving for the prison; we have two injured and one missing. Let's go, we'll come back for Daryl in a day if he doesn't show up at the prison. Get them into the truck and let's go." Kamryn went to the back of the truck and opened it pulling off her Ghillie suit and putting it and her M24 in the back. Once everyone was in the truck for a tight fight Kamryn took a glow stick from her vest and cracked it throwing it onto tracks for Daryl as a signal to go back to the prison. Getting into the driver's seat with her rifle being handed to Ironman, Kamryn started the truck and pulled away heading back for the prison.


	7. Suicide King' or 'Death's Knight'

**A/N: So I decided to combine two of the episodes together, why? Because this is how my chapter came out. I also understand I'm behind by a couple episodes chapter wise I think. I'm also going through a stress-burnout period so it's luck that I managed to get this chapter to go. And please seriously all you readers... PLEASE, PLEASE review.. I don't ask much, and I love the people that have added me, and PM'd me. Give me faith in you as fans.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and as it is said I own nothing, I own Kamryn, and the names to the original characters and maybe the names minus Corporal Brad. Have a good night all.  
**

* * *

The trip back to the prison was deathly quiet as Madds played field medic for the time being as he held a flashlight between his teeth. He was busy being as gentle as he could to properly wrap up Michonne's cut hand. Looking at the dark skinned woman with a wink that would have to substitute as a smile, he patted her shoulder when he was done and turned to his charge he was guarding. Rick had a smashed nose from when Kamryn had hit him in the face with an unexpectedly fast hay-maker.

Checking the man who was staring out of the window with the light he smirked when he saw a black eye forming on the man's left eye. Madds had reset the nose to prevent future breathing problems but he was just making sure the man was in decent health. Looking to Glenn who was curled in on himself and being held by Maggie he shifted a bit in the truck as he was the only one that wasn't wearing a seat belt to check on the young Asian man.

"How are you feeling sir?" Glenn looked up to Madds from Maggie's arms and offered a pain filled smile. Madds gently patted the man's leg and sat back down. "We'll get you patched up soon, hold in there…" Looking through the windshield the soldiers saw the prison gates and Kamryn flashing the high beam signal. The tower guards came out and ran to the gate opening it and allowing the truck in before shutting it and locking it tight. As soon as Kamryn parked Medic was out with Andrews with the folding stretcher. Unloading the truck Kamryn looked to the door and saw Corporal Brad and Carl coming out and flagging Kamryn over.

"Where is my dad?" Carl managed to get out before Corporal Brad managed to say a word. Looking to the truck where Madds was man handling Rick in cuffs, Carl looked to Kamryn then ran to his dad who was led into the prison.

"What's going on Corporal?" Kamryn asked seeing the serious face on the man.

"There is another group here, they don't seem like anyone from the town, no guns just melee weapons. One of them was bit and they had to put her down. Right now they are in a holding section of the prison off of Block C, Carl went out to get them and brought them back to us. The rest of us didn't know what to make of it so we thought we would wait for you to return to see what to do with the group." Kamryn looked to the truck as Ironman and Medic brought in Glenn with Maggie holding his hand ushering words of comfort.

* * *

Once the truck was finally emptied Kamryn walked into the building to hear yelling from Rick who was in a cell screaming to be released. Madds looked to Kamryn along with everyone else. Stepping up into the centre of the group Kamryn stuck two fingers into her mouth and blew. The horse call was loud and it got everyone to shut up and listen.

"Alright, for all of you here, I have decided to take control of the group. Rick has twice tried to kill me and twice tried to kill a new member. I know those that have stuck with him for those eight months while I wasn't here trust him to lead you, but I have decided that he is no longer fit to lead. If you have a problem with that let me know, unlike a dictator I am willing to listen and do something of a consensus unless the options given by the people are terrible enough to warrant an executive order." Kamryn looked to everyone that was gathered around her seeing them nod and agree silently. Turning her gaze to Rick who was giving Kamryn a very murderous glare, Kamryn watched the man as he rattled the bars of his cell screaming to be released.

"Would you just shut up… you aren't going anywhere not until you calm down and don't try to murder people. Christ we're trying to keep humanity going and all you are doing is trying to kill us off. We aren't going to survive this if we keep losing human beings." Kamryn stepped up to the bars of the cell and stared Rick in the eye, her jaw was set and she couldn't help but sneer in contempt for the man. Looking to Madds, Kamryn ordered the man to gag Rick if he didn't quiet down.

Walking away with Carl, Hershel and Corporal Brad in tow, they headed to where the secondary group was housed. Upon walking up to the locked gate a tall dark skinned man with a dark skinned woman holding a shovel who walked up to the celled door banging the shovel against it in anger.

"LET US OUT!" Kamryn was fast as she reached through the bars grabbing the shovel and holding it against the gate with a bit of effort.

"Shut up for a second would you!" The woman struggled with trying to pull the shovel back but Kamryn held fast, the tall dark skinned man pulled at the woman and whispered harshly into the woman's ear. The shovel was let go and Kamryn pulled it through the bars and looked at the group that walked up behind the couple looking at Kamryn and the three with her. "How did you people find this place?"

"We were looking for a safe place after our camp was overrun about seven to eight weeks ago. There was a larger group with us but we lost a good deal of them. Who are you?"

Kamryn raised an eyebrow at the man, the man looked down and looked back up and stuck his hand through the bars.

"Tyreese"

"Lieutenant-Commander Kamryn Destler, Canadian Navy" The group behind the bars looked at the woman then behind her to the group behind her. "This is Corporal Brad from the US National Guard, Carl, and Hershel. You came in at a bad time and yet a good time. Carl, unlock the door and let them in we'll give them chores to do… I am going to be taking a few of my guys and we're going back to get Daryl and now, forget tomorrow."

Carl went to the door and unlocked it allowing Kamryn and Brad to walk in looking at the group of four. There was a mutinous look from one of the four but Kamryn raised an eyebrow and the man quickly looked away. Looking to Brad and giving a quick look to the man Kamryn gave Brad a visual cue to have this one man watched.

"One of my group will have chores for you, we all are together in this, no one no matter how they are appear are weak, we are all strong together, got it?" The group nodded and was waved over to where Hershel was, they got their chores as Kamryn gathered Ironman, Medic, Madds, and Berg.

"Okay, we are going to the prison, get your gear and wear plating. Silencers are SOP I don't want us found out too early, smokes are going to be mandatory. I will not have any casualties period, am I clear?"

"Ma'am!" Nodding at the acknowledgement Kamryn turned and walked to Hershel and Dale who had walked up holding his bucket hat. The four new members of the group had been briefed on the in's and out's of the prison along with what was happening. Kamryn's own unit prepared for going back into hell for one of their own.

"Kamryn, see if you can't find Andrea for me please, I know it's a lot to ask but I would like for her to come back." Dale man wrung his bucket hat in his hands as Hershel looked between the two of them as it had been explained to the man that Andrea was in Woodbury.

"I'll see what I can do, but if she didn't leave with Michonne it just means that she's being kept there against her will or she is willing to stay there because something this guy is giving her. Don't lose hope yet Dale but I'm going to say now that she might not to leave a town that is like the old life." Giving the depressed man a hug Kamryn headed for her cell to grab her vest plate as well as put away her M24, she would not be sniping this time around but going into the fray.

Hearing metal on metal knocking Kamryn stood and turned to Hershel who stood with his crutches. The look of sadness on his face was evident as he hobbled into the space. Sitting on the bed Hershel watched Kamryn take her military vest off and the shirt that was covered in twigs and soot.

"We cannot stay here Kamryn, you know this as well as I that this prison will be attacked and there is nothing we can do about it. We need to move on as soon as you get back from getting Daryl from that place… wait let me see your back" Kamryn had been listening to Hershel speak as she got herself ready, she wholeheartedly agreed that they could not stay in the prison. When she heard Hershel mention her back she stopped pulling on a black combat shirt pull over. Pulling her arms out of her sleeves she pulled the shirt off and knelt down with her back facing Hershel as he inspected the now healed bite from over a year ago.

"This healed good, but you will carry this bite scar for the rest of your life." Standing Kamryn chuckled and pulled the combat shirt on and adjusted the sleeves and pulled her vest with the plate back on. The shirt she was wearing was a two tone black, the body was form fitted and made of wicking material, but the sleeves were of a thicker material with reinforced elbows and Velcro areas for patches on the sleeves. The patch of a dragon head with the Canada flag above it was on the left arm, the right arm held the patch of a wolf howling.

Adjusting the vest and changing things that were in her leg rigs and the vest Kamryn looked to Hershel holding her rifle with a set in stone face.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Hershel, we cannot stay here. Staying here is a death trap and honestly we did not plan on staying that long. Just long enough to take whatever supplies were here. Tell Corporal Brad to start packing the trucks; make sure that all the large vehicles are safe for driving and able to drive. We'll leave as soon as we get back."

Walking out of the cell wrapping her shemagh around her neck and tucking it into her vest she pulled her Kevlar gun gloves on and went to her men that were waiting. Hearing the singular thumps from behind her she saw Hershel out of the corner of her eye pull Corporal Brad to the side as Kamryn led her guys out of the prison to the pickup truck they were going to take this run.

Getting into the back with Medic, Kamryn looked to the driver Berg, with Madds as the navigator. On the truck bed was Ironman who had a rather large gun in hand that had been hidden in the back of the troop transport truck. Looking to the belt fed gun, Kamryn prayed that they wouldn't need to have to use the machine gun for defense. Taking off out of the gates of the prison Kamryn prayed that the bad gut feeling she had building in the pit of her stomach would not lead to anything bad.

The drive back to the town had the group parked where Kamryn popped the glow stick, getting out of the truck and hearing rage fill yells in the distance; Kamryn gave Ironman his orders to stay with the truck. The other four followed closely to Kamryn as they followed the sounds. There was no real way into that area so they had to backtrack till they found a place where they would break a door down, sliding into the darkened building that appeared to the a store, Kamryn gave the hand signal for Silencers.

After screwing the metal tubes onto the ends of the rifles they looked out of the store front curtains and saw next to no patrolling men. Cracking the door open and following the yells and excitement Kamryn crouched behind a garbage bin and peeked around it seeing two combatants fighting themselves before seeing Walkers being brought out. The fight soon had the men back to back and Kamryn could see Daryl with someone one that looked like an older Daryl.

Turning to her men she pulled out both of her smoke grenades with her guys following suit, mouthing the countdown, the four military members pulled their pins on the grenades and threw them into the crowd who started to panic and rush around. With enough smoke giving them cover Kamryn horse called seeing Daryl snap his head to the sound he was able to see Kamryn before smoke and gun fire erupted all around him. It seemed that it wasn't only Daryl that saw Kamryn but the other man with Daryl saw the woman before grabbing his injured brother and pushing him towards the area that was being covered by silenced gun fire.

As the group of now six backtracked from the chokepoint they were in, Kamryn swore and growled remembering what she said to Dale. Looking through the smoke as best as she could Kamryn told the group to go back to the truck and that she would be in 30 minutes, Berg shook his head negatively and followed after his commander, the rest left for the truck.

* * *

Edging about the smoke and hearing gunfire around them, Kamryn told Berg who she was looking for. Making a fast pass through the mayhem that was created, the two saw their target but the target was quickly flanked causing Kamryn to swear. Grabbing Berg by the arm they left in the remains of the smoke heading for the exit they had come into. By the time they made it to the truck Medic was looking over Daryl who happened to be sporting a few facial cuts.

"Oooooh who's this mama?" Raising an eyebrow Kamryn turned her gaze to the one handed man who made the question. Looking to the side and getting the okay that Daryl was alright Berg and Madds got into the truck and started it.

"Get onto the truck bed and when we get back to where we need to be maybe I'll tell you who I am… red neck… no offense Daryl." The crossbow welding man waved a hand off at the comment and sat leaning against the wall of the truck bed.

"Merle git into the fucking truck, I don't want to be out in the open anymore than I have ta, ye hear." The named Merle looked at Kamryn like she was a piece of meat, but was quickly shot down when she pointed to the truck bed and made a sitting gesture. Once everyone was situated the truck took off as screams of fear echoed throughout Woodbury.

The drive back to the prison was full of words as Merle in the back wouldn't stop talking shit about Ironman. Ironman happened to be a black man and Merle somehow thinking he was superior to Ironman by being a racist was swiftly sacked by the bigger and much more powerful man. Daryl wanted to raise his crossbow in defense of his brother but realized that the man deserved it with the way he treated people.

Once back at the prison and by the activity Kamryn was forced to step between Merle and Glenn once they made it back inside, it seemed like the two had a history but it was Daryl who stepped up for Glenn raising his crossbow to his brother.

"You pointing that thing at me brother?"

"You leave him alone, ye dun enough damage already Merle." Daryl and Merle were having a heated staring contest when Merle started for his brother. Kamryn was pushed to the side by Daryl as the two brothers ripped into each other. Glenn stood beside Kamryn watching the fight; Kamryn looked to her side as she ordered the onlookers not to interfere.

When Merle had the upper hand and he ripped the back of Daryl's shirt what he saw stopped him cold in his tracks as sadness and shock flew onto his face as he stuttered trying to get words out.

"I… I… Didn't know… I… Didn…"

"Yeah well he did, I didn't have anyone there…" Daryl said as he pulled at the tatters of his shirt, Glenn looked at Merle and Daryl trying to figure what to say. Daryl had been abused when he was younger and Merle from the looks of his face must have been too by the man's next comment.

"I had to leave… I swear I didn't know" Merle looked around to the people watching, his high sense of superiority was screaming at him that white people were better, but looking down and seeing his baby brother the way he was holding himself was screaming at him that he was no better than his father.

"I can't stay here… I can't…" Kamryn stepped away from Glenn who wisely shut his mouth when Kamryn glared at him. Walking to Daryl and kneeling down beside the man pulling the shirt tatters closer to cover the old scars she looked to Merle and stood.

"So you are going to walk away? Are you going to leave your brother again? Because honestly from watching this, it seems like even though you did what you what you thought was for the best, you left your family at the hands of a monster. Are you going to be better than the man that did this or are you going to hold onto your superiority tendencies?" Kamryn stepped up close to the man as she saw the conflict in the man's eyes. "I don't know about you, but even though my mother and I never got on till just before the outbreak. I would give anything to be with my family good or bad. Are you going to leave him like this?"

"I… I hurt too many people here, I don't know if I can…" Merle said, he was trying to keep his bravado, but tears were leaking from the man's eyes despite trying to blink them back.

"You have work that you have to do, you have apologies and trust that needs to be earned by people here. I don't care who you were to them. I care about who you are going to be now… that goes for all of you standing here watching. It's not about the past mistakes we made, it's about the preventing the mistakes for the future." Kamryn looked around eying everyone. Rick was caged but he was listening to the Canadian speak. Glenn and Maggie glanced to the semi-defeated Merle who happened to be taking in everyone. The soldiers and the survivors glanced about the room to each other taking in the words that was spoken. Each of the people in the room had their issues, had their problems but Kamryn's words rang true in their hearts and minds.

"Now that we've sorted this shit out, we have other problems to contend with, and you Merle will tell us everything about this 'Governor' am I clear?"

* * *

Early morning had settled with everyone asleep but the guards and a select few, it was quite minus the sound of metal softly scraping metal. Sitting in the main sitting area Kamryn had her rifle sitting in pieces on the table with a gun cleaning kit out and open. Taking a wire brush and running it through the barrel Kamryn heard footsteps then a clunk thud from the seat in front of her. Looking up from the barrel Kamryn saw Merle watching her before looking away.

"Why did you say those things?" The man asked as softly as he could, it wouldn't do for other to wake up at the dead of night with yelling and screaming. Sighing and setting her barrel and cleaning tool down she looked the older man over.

"Because it's true, you might not have liked my country because we are too 'soft' or we let in 'niggers', 'chinks' or 'red skins', you may not like me because I'm half Chinese, but I'll be damned if we repeat the mistakes of the past. No one is any more special than the others. No one is any better than the others. You should know this, I see it in the way you handle a weapon, I see it when you look around at my men. You are or were a soldier… you should know that as a soldier of the world that it is our duty to protect those that cannot fight. It is our duty that we should fight to protect the truly innocent.

You chose the Army to fight, I get that. Kill the 'terrorists', purge the impure. I may not be a bible believing woman, but I am a protector. I'm one of those warriors for the light as you may see it, can you say you are the same or can you say you are one of the devil's soldiers? Killing those you think are not worthy?" Watching the man look to his missing hand that was bound in leather, Kamryn saw the words entering the man's head, whether or not the man took those words to heart was a different matter.

Listening to Glen, Carl, Carol, and Rick as he screamed through his bars before he was muzzled was that Merle was a Red-neck through and through; he was also a white supremacist leaving Glenn to tell a few stories about Atlanta. Kamryn had sent people to bed and ordered some of her guys to take watch rotations leaving her awake and hoping to have a somewhat civil conversation after getting the information out of the man in question.

"If it helps you any Merle, I'm not only a half-Chinese and half-German Canadian. I'm also a Red-neck as well. I was born in Calgary, Alberta. How's that for racially mixed?" Kamryn picked up her gun barrel and the cleaning tool and went about her gun cleaning ritual as Merle stared dumbfounded at the woman/soldier before him. The two sat in companionable silence while the rest of the prison slept, they would never know of the coming danger as they rested.

**A/N: Oh I should mention Kamryn is based off of me and as such some of the history mentioned in here is fact. And yes I am half-chinese and half-german, I am Canadian and yes I was born ins Calgary, Alberta. Seriously.. how's that for racial mixing eh?**


	8. Devil's Hand and Choices

**A/N: Oh my god, school is being a pain in the arse, that is thankfully almost done and now for finals WOO!... Not so much, and that aside I was highly upset with the deaths for the last three episodes of Walking Dead, I know I didn't like Merle for his white supremacist attitude, but I liked him it's disappointing he didn't last till at least season 4 seeing as they made him a main character. As for me, you will all have to see what I do with the man. Onto the second death, I know a lot of people didn't like Andrea in fact there are rants about how stupid Andrea is... was... whatever. I liked her because quite frankly she did what she could for the people of Woodbury, she actually cared about them and was willing to help them and I mean truly help them. (See any correlation with Kamryn and Andrea? eh? eh?) As a Canadian there seem to be some misconceptions about us, I have actually received PM's about this.**

**For my sanity and to the people that sent me some rather unflattering comments I shall leave their names out.**

**-Some jerk 1: "Why the fuck is Kamryn being so nice, it's the end of the fucking world seriously no one would do what she is, it's not realistic"  
**

**Seriously... Seriously? Kamryn is being nice because she knows what it's like to be alone, she understands the importance of human survival. Quite frankly if this was happening now? For Real? I would be doing the exact same thing, doesn't mean that I would lay down and let people walk all over me. The idea for human survival is for a population of people to be alive long enough to procreate, do you really think that a group of say 8(?) people would be enough to repopulate? **

**Do you really think Hershel is in any condition to father say half a dozen kids? the only other female around in that group is Michonne and Carol, and those two are the only ones that would be able to have kids because unfortunately Beth and Maggie are his kids, so incest is out. Andrea doesn't count because she wasn't with the group and two she's now dead.**

**Maggie and Glenn are an item, okay yes, but how many kids 2-3 max? okay so they added 2-3 more yay!**

**Carol and... Daryl? I doubt it cause Carol already LOST her daughter and I don't think she's of an age anymore to have kids.**

**Beth... I don't fucking think so... she might be paired cannon with Carl? Maybe? (TV Cannon)**

**Michonne? That bad girl I doubt will have kids, she's too bad ass.**

**Dale? Yeah... no sorry, I love Dale but he's getting old. (Dead in TV Cannon)**

**Merle, if I was evil and mean and if I changed his sorry ass I would Pair him with Michonne (don't ask, but he too is dead TV cannon) **

**So who does that leave? THE REST OF THE F-ING WORLD!. So to ass hat jerk 1, I am nice to the characters because it's warranted and realistic enough at least in my mind. Now to end this rant, I'm doing this because I'm that nice of a person, Kamryn is trusting of character, but very good with first impressions sooo yeah! **

**Asshat #2: There is no one immune to the zombie virus!**

**Asshat #2, this is fanfiction, this is a story... I'm sure it is possible even in TV Cannon for someone to have an immunity to the virus, as a virus it can change yes, and yes it can be defended against. Think of the Flu virus, easily defended if someone GETS A SHOT. Granted there are some viruses that can't be, but I'm taking a chance with this story that there is someone who is. Christ again FANFICTION. Need I say more? good lord... **

**Those are the two that bugged me, anyways I'm sorry for the late update and such and I hope you enjoy this, I am looking forwards to posting up the next chapter sometime next week, some characters will stay and some will go and some well... eh it's as I said before it's a fanfiction story, nothing to get upset about right?**

**That aside, this is a raw posted story, I apologize for the errors if there are any glaring ones, if you would like to beta for me that would be awesome because my Beta up and left me so I have a lot of work that needs to be looked over. I don't own Walking Dead, cause if I did I would keep Dale alive, slapped Carl, killed Shane earlier, would have kept Merle till season 4, and not killed Andrea because she's a unique character. I do however own Kamryn Destler, and any of the custom names but not the Military from episode where the US Guard/Army/Marine got slaughtered. I mean Corporal Brad was easy to see I just named the rest of the group .;;;**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

After Merle had taken off to nap for a few hours Kamryn was joined by Dale who stifled a yawn, sitting at the table beside the sailor turned leader, the two had a quiet conversation to catch up on what happened in the last eight months apart. Sharing their stories made the two realize how much they cared about each other in a father-daughter sort of way. Dale never had kids and Kamryn after telling the other man that her father hadn't really been around because of work the man offered her a shoulder. The two came up on their own way to make a family relationship and they smiled about that fact, the two were interrupted from their hug by Corporal Brad who walked scrubbing his eyes and plopping himself down across from Kamryn and Dale.

"Sleep well Brad?" Kamryn asked with a half smile, the man looked at her and dropped his hands from his face, his eyes were red and weary.

"Almost, I woke up early to tell you we need to go into town to find a few supplies, one of the main things we are after are a couple water hoses for Mr. Horvath's RV."

"It's just Dale, please." Corporal Brad nodded to the man as he turned his attention back to his commanding officer. Kamryn nodded and ran a hand over her mouth as she stared at the table for a few moments. When her thoughts were settled she looked to Corporal Brad.

"Take Glen, Berg and Andrews. Make the trip quick, we are leaving as soon as you get back and the RV parts are settled. You packed everything correct? Good. I have a very bad gut feeling and I don't want to leave these people here any longer than necessary." Corporal Brad got up and went about his orders, Kamryn turned to glance at Dale giving the older man a smile before she got up and went to her room for a couple hours for some shut eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time that Kamryn awoke it was to gun fire, rolling out of her bunk and landing hard on the floor with a grunt Kamryn looked around her before she scuttled to her M24 and vest grabbing both. Getting up and heading to the courtyard outside doors, Kamryn poked her head out the open door where they had the locked off gated fence. Dropping onto her front, Kamryn crawled to the fence and the wooden skids that were propped up against the fence for cover. Eying about Kamryn shifted one of the skids to the side so she could stick her barrel through the fencing and zeroed in on the open yard.

It seemed that Rick had been let out and was on the perimeter fencing pinned down by gun fire from what Kamryn was seeing through her scope. Seeing the head of Hershel just through the grass and Dale crawling through the tall grass to the one legged man, the only problem was that Walkers were all around them in the field due to a truck that was in the yard open as if it were an exploded 'bomb'.

Sighting in on the closest Walker to Dale, Kamryn pulled the trigger on her rifle and the .308 chambered round ripped through the barrel with a loud crack and destroying the head of the Walker. Pulling the bolt back then forwards and chambering a new round Kamryn barely set the cross-hairs on another Walker and blew through the Walker's head and with the way the skull was already weak, the bullet passed through and slammed into a tree past the outside the perimeter fence.

The forces outside of the fence shooting in saw their Walkers they had massed into the truck and left start to fall. They couldn't tell where the bullets were coming from as another collapsed to the ground. Even the man in the guard tower couldn't see the gunman and was promptly shot down by Maggie when he was too busy trying to find the sniper. The gun fire started to die down as Kamryn kept the Walkers away from Dale and Hershel as that was her only line of sight, she could not see around the side of the prison where the enemy was and had she been able to, she would been focusing solely on the man who happened to be causing a great deal of issues for them all.

With the sounds of yells and trucks leaving, Kamryn was reloading another magazine into her rifle and sighting in the Walkers and keeping those that got too close to two men in the grass: dead. The others moved into the yard to prevent other walkers from getting the survivors. Looking around to where her guys were, she saw them poking their heads out from their pinned down covers and watched them stand and wearily look around. Kamryn let out a breath and pulled the trigger one last time before grabbing her two empty ten round magazines and stood with the items in hand.

"Are we all right?" Kamryn yelled out, hearing cries of 'we're okay'; Kamryn looked about and saw the last Prison inhabitant lying on the ground with Carol crying over the man. He had a bullet hole through his eye and the rest of his body was riddled with holes. It seemed that Carol had used his dead body as a meat shield and was lucky enough to survive the encounter. Maggie got up and went over to her and wrapped her arms around the woman comforting her as best she could.

Luckily it was only one dead casualty and one injured. One of her guys was shot in the back when in the guard tower, the only reason he was alive was because the plate in the back of his vest that he was wearing took the brunt of the punishment and he went over a table making the gunman think he was dead.

Taking the man into the Prison to be looked at Kamryn went out into the courtyard and looked at the Walkers that had come in the ass end of the prison. Seeing Rick walk into the courtyard Kamryn glared at the man as he tried to reassert as the leader of the group.

"I don't know about you, but the good Lieutenant, quite frankly said she would protect us, she hasn't. We lost another survivor and now the place we took for ourselves, which we fought for, is gone. We will not leave the prison we will not be forced from this place. We won't give into the Governor and his fear tactics." Rick glared hard at Kamryn who was flanked not only by her guys but Daryl, and Merle who spoke up.

"You know he will come back Officer Friendly, you want to protect these people you need to either hit him back or run. But seeing as that man has an army…"

"So do we…" Rick turned to Kamryn's men issuing orders. "You are to take your men get a truck, follow the Governor and shoot him down" Ironman and the others looked at Rick as if the man was insane and turned their gaze to their leader.

"Load the people into the trucks, we're leaving… Now." The honking of a truck sounded as Corporal Brad, Glen, Berg, and Andrews came back. The truck wasn't shot up but Berg and Andrews were in the truck bed laying low with rifles ready. Merle and Daryl ran to the locked gate that was now acting as their protection from the Walkers, once the truck was inside Berg and Andrews jumped out while Corporal Brad and Glenn followed out afterwards.

"What happened? Asked Glenn seeing the destruction around them, the military went to their leader as they had been explained the situation. The eight military left Kamryn at a run with three to the vehicles they had arrived in, with the trucks being backed up to where the majority of the group were Corporal Brad started issuing orders while Dale helped Hershel hobble to the M939 and into the back to help organize the supplies with Dale. Carol was gently led away from Axel's body and to the truck as others ran into the prison to gather their things and everything they needed. The new group of survivors that had been joined to the group split into two, Tyreese and his sister going to help those that are packing up to pack while Allen and his son Ben stepped away and went to join Rick who was yelling that the prison is a safe haven and they don't need to leave. Rick was also yelling that the reason that they were attacked was because of Kamryn and Michonne who had shown up out of nowhere.

"Enough! You want to stay with this man, then go right ahead. I have no need of anyone that wishes to stay in a death trap and quite frankly we were here for supplies, not to live here. My goal has always to find that carrier and get people to safety. If you wish to stay then stay, but I will not be responsible for any more deaths, least of all a baby's." Kamryn turned away and joined the others in gathering their things and supplies to take on the road, pulling Michonne over along with Corporal Brad to Humvee a map was laid out.

Looking to the two she pulled out a small leather bound moleskin notebook and opened it before speaking. "Instead of taking everything here at the prison we leave enough supplies for those that wish to stay here, I have marked on this map locations of hauls that me and Michonne had to leave behind. We go to each and every single one of these locations and if they haven't been taken, we take all of it. From here we make our way south to Florida to the Miami coast and docks. If we cannot make it to that Carrier we need to have a secondary plan, and a secondary location that we travel to, do we have any plans or any ideas of where we want to go to?" Kamryn looked to Michonne who shook her head, Brad too shook his head and looked at the woman who pulled out another extremely well used but kept map.

"My suggestion is that if we cannot make that carrier we head for Canada. I know that it is far away and there is the possibility of not being able to make it, but we need a place that we can go to. There is specifically a place that I would like to try and take us. It's in British Columbia on the west coast and it follows a massive river, it looks quite safe and all we need to do is make sure that we can get our hands on a boat unless you want to drive in. Driving in might be safe to get there to start but we will need to get a boat later for access in and out.

"Leave getting a boat to us, we have a way to ferry trucks, but it depends on how many vehicles we are going to be taking, the less the better, but at the same time we need the scouting trucks." Corporal Brad looked at Kamryn with a grin, smiling Kamryn placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the man.

Corporal Brad grin widened as he spoke up again, "We have access to two M3G's that the British brought over for exercise use. It was on the things we trained on while here in Georgia; it's at the US Engineer Base. We can pick them up there if we forgo Miami in general. Be honest Lt, there is no way that the Carrier is in Miami anymore and if we just head for Canada now we have a better chance. Besides you wouldn't have chosen the area if you didn't know it or the surrounding area."

"Alright then, Canada it is… once we get everything ready we leave under the cover of dark. I don't want asshole Woodbury to come after us, and I don't want Rick and Co to follow us either. If we do this we need to look for a gas tanker and take that thing with us because we won't be able to do a cross country trek with no fuel." Kamryn said nodding, the loading of supplies was steadily moving along as Carl walked up to her with his baby sister in his arms, "Hey big man, and little ass-kicker. What can I do for you Carl?" Kamryn looked down at the boy that had changed so much in the span of a year. The young man looked up to Kamryn and handed Judith to her before rubbing his eyes in tears.

"I don't know what to do Kamryn…" Kamryn took the baby girl and held her making faces at the little child while tickling her belly, the baby girl burbled and laughed causing Michonne and Corporal Brad to smile. Kamryn played with the little baby while she questioned Carl.

"What do you mean Carl?"

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave dad, but at the same time I can't leave my sister. She's all I have left of my mom. Dad, I don't know why he's doing this…" Carl held out his hands and Kamryn gave the brother back his sister. Looking to the ground and thinking about her next words, the two with the Kamryn left leaving the conversation now as private as they could make it.

"You have to do what is right, your father isn't and forgive me for saying this; isn't in his right mind. He's seeing things, acting very aggressive and hostile to others. He's not only a hazard to himself but to others, I don't want to see another person die, or have someone else die on my watch in this world. Look around, we should be helping each other and trying to survive as much as humanly possible. The first step to that is getting the hell out of dodge kiddo. You owe that to your sister, if you so wish to stay, you can do that and I will leave you with a way of finding us, but you cannot tell anyone about this alright?"

Kamryn knelt down in front of Carl and looked the young man in the eye; there was conflict in his eyes and the inability to decide what he should do. Do the right thing and leave with Kamryn and his sister or do that wrong thing and stay with his Dad and possibly die in the coming war with the Governor.

"Take your time; we aren't leaving just yet kiddo." Kamryn stood and walked away into the prison to get her things. After several hours of prepping the prison and the trucks and RV, Kamryn was hefting her pack onto her shoulders when there were yells as she was heading outside of the prison. Quickly jogging out Kamryn watched as Andrea was taken in hand by Rick and treating her aggressively. Tossing her pack to Hershel in the troop M939 she ran over to Andrea shoving Rick away and pulling Andrea in for a hug.

"Good god woman… what the hell…" Kamryn stood back and glared at Andrea along with Michonne who stepped up beside Kamryn with a dark look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Andrea asked brushing dirt off from her knees and shirt.

"Your asshole of a friend just shot us up not three or four hours ago…" Kamryn gave the hand signal to round up and get ready to disappear as the sun started to set.

"I wouldn't say that it's her friend LT, more like her bed mate." Merle snarked looking at Andrea with a smirk on his face; Kamryn saw this and got the meaning behind his words.

"Are you kidding me Andrea? Come on this was the guy that shot that helicopter down, and he was the asshole that had taken Glenn and Maggie and was responsible for us going there and for that shoot out the first time." Running a hand through her hair and rubbing her face, Kamryn hung her head and clenched her eyes shut as she heard Dale's voice coming from the truck behind her.

"Andrea?" Dale hopped out of the truck and looked at the blond, the two exchanged looks before the older man shakily made his way to Andrea. Dale stood two feet from Andrea wringing his bucket hat in both his hands as Andrea took a unsure step forwards followed another and another before she knew it Andrea was in Dale's arms as the man held her tightly to him.

Dale's tears of happiness trickled down his aged face as Andrea gripped at Dale muttering things to the man along with apologies. It seemed that no matter what, she somehow managed to screw something up and yet there was Dale who looked at her and cared for her unconditionally despite the mistakes.

"Shh, Shh.. Andrea it's okay… whatever you did, it's okay… I have you back and that's all that matters to me." Dale said softly as Kamryn watched on, the way that Dale clung to Andrea she wondered what the relationship was between the two. From what Dale had told Kamryn was that he rescued Andrea and her now deceased sister along a road and the three had formed a family unit of sorts. Dale was old enough to be Andrea's father and he treated them as such because he had no children himself, it eventually grew into something that functioned well and Dale cared a great deal about Andrea and Amy.

Watching the two sink to the ground, Kamryn turned her head as she watched as Rick, Ben and Allen glared mightily at Kamryn as Andrea was led by Michonne and Dale into the M939 Troop Truck, it didn't take too much convincing for Andrea to leave with them after Rick said he would go and deal with the Governor.

Looking at Carl who looked between his dad and the others, he backed away from his dad who looked at him expecting Carl to follow the his lead. Stepping away from Rick, Carl backed away to the trucks with tears in his eyes before he turned his back on his father who called to him to over and over. The young boy turned and glanced one last time to his dad before he climbed into the truck as those that were leaving and left.

Standing in the dust of the aftermath was Rick who looked like the last of his world had fallen apart while Ben and Allen looked on to the man who now had nothing to lose other than the two who swore their alliance to the old world police officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX XXXX

In the lead Humvee, Kamryn looked to the rear view mirror to the M939 that held little Carl and his baby sister, it was hard to see the young boy have to choose his sister over his father. It was however the right choice in the end because it was the future of the world and Carl knew that his sister needed a fighting chance to grow up with a community instead of being dragged through everything her brother already had been through.

Michonne was in the back with Corporal Brad, Medic and Ironman while Andrew McKenzie was the driver. The concussion the man had but a few days ago was mostly healed but there were moments that the man had a slightly debilitating headache. As they drove, the plan was to go back to the previous places that Michonne, Kamryn and Andrea had left some hauls behind; the first of which was the storm cellar that they had been at a week or so before. As the convoy crept up to the location, Daryl looked around and saw the Walkers up in the distance from his truck he shared with Merle, looking to the lead Humvee he gave a hand signal to Kamryn.

Kamryn looked to the pickup that Merle was driving with his brother and looked to McKenzie. "Make a tight circle around the storm cellar, ghost in thirty minutes. All the drivers of convoy were military or the Pickup Truck's case Merle who followed the gestured commands. As the convoy of vehicles completed the circle with the back end of the troop truck facing inwards the convoy got out and quickly secured their perimeter while Kamryn climbed out of the Humvee watching a Walker go down in front of her from Daryl's quick fire of the crossbow. Raising a hand in thanks Kamryn walked to the door of the storm cellar pulling out the small pop can jimmy from a pouch and 'cracked' the lock open and pulling the doors open with flashlight in mouth.

Those that were helping quickly ran in with packs and bags and so began the shuffle line of everything in the cellar. It was luck that cellar wasn't touched other than by Kamryn when she, Andrea and Michonne had found it before. Once the cellar was empty Kamryn took the lock and shut the door before she raised her hand up in the air with a finger in the air going in circles. It was the 'round up and go' command. The convoy took off with the troop truck leaving first but over taken by the Humvee with Kamryn in the lead once on the road, following the lead vehicle they kept radio silence as they made it through the various locations that were marked on a map. Some of the spots were emptied by other scavengers so they continued on as they followed Corporal Brad's directions to the military base where they were to pick up an additional two vehicles.

The drive was long and arduous, but it was what it was as the massive M939 pushed away vehicles as it and the convoy made their way into the Military Base of the 22nd Engineering Company. Creeping into the base Corporal Brad pointed over Kamryn's shoulder to the M3G's parked side by side along with another three M939 Troop trucks, and two M978 A4 Fuel trucks sat beside the trucks lit up by the Humvee's headlights.

"Well hello girls." Corporal Brad looked to Andrew McKenzie who spoke up as did the rest of the passengers before he suddenly turned his gaze to Kamryn who raised an eyebrow at the man. "What?" Shaking her head Kamryn looked to the passenger side window and gazed around in the dark.

It was an Army base and here was hoping there would gear laying around for them to pick up, it wouldn't do for them to have what they have and not have enough munitions for the weapons. Looking around and making sure no Walker would come up on her and bite her, Kamryn stuck her head out of the window along with her arm and waved it in a circle before gesturing her hand forwards. The drivers knew what to do and so they took off ahead of the Humvee and the M939 and parking close to the massive machines they were about to take.

With the Humvee pulling up and emptying out Kamryn got out and looked to Daryl and Merle who parked their truck. Pointing to them then to the troop truck with people in it she made a fist and saw them nod before going to a holding position at the truck. Looking to the others she gave them her signal for fleecing the bodies before looking to her guys and signaled them to get the fuel trucks, the two M3G's and another troop truck. As they cleared the bodies and the Walkers that had come into the base Kamryn, Ironman, Glen and Tyreese made their way to what seemed to an armory. Breaking the lock with a bolt cutter found laying outside by a dead soldier, the four made their way into the building seeing that it was clear and half empty.

Seemed like someone had access before and took just the bare needs, looking to three and pointing to the gun racks they got to work. Kamryn looked around and found cases for ammo, and crates for weapons laying on shelves or against a wall. Pulling an empty wooden crate from a stack, Kamryn carried it over to where Ironman was ripping through the cages.

"How's it looking?" Ironman looked up from a Mossberg 500 he was checking before putting down on the counter next to a bunch of M4A2's he had lined up.

"Looking good Lt. We have enough weapons here to field a small army, if anything we should try and take everything here, that way we can arm up those that join us. We have enough to take on the Governor should he try and come for us as well, the only problem is that we don't have the man power to take him on right now."

"That's fine, I'm not looking to take him on, I'm looking to survive to be honest. Besides if we can take away his ability to gather arm's even here, that's all the better for us. Get this stuff crated, I'll have Madds back the truck up to the entrance here so that way we can control the open spots. The others will pull in close so we can leave together " Seeing Ironman nod, Kamryn turned and left the armory and Glenn to find Madds who was conveniently in the second M939. Keeping her Sig Sauer in hand, Kamryn made her way to the truck and hoped up onto the steps of the truck door looking on as Madds turned his head with slight fear before giving Kamryn the bird. Chuckling Kamryn made the motion for the window to go down and when it was she was greeted with two words.

"Fuck you..."

"Yes, well... not here. " The look on the man's was priceless making Kamryn laugh into her arm. "Moving along, I need you to back this thing up to the armory we'll be protecting the open spaces and we're going to be loading directly from the armory doors. Stay in the truck I'll be posting Merle and Daryl to keeping the Walkers away and because they are silent enough to take them out. I'll be posted up on top of the cab with my rifle to make sure they don't get overwhelmed. " Seeing the man nod Kamryn hopped down to see a Walker behind her before it dropped to the ground with an arrow coming out of the back of the head. Seeing Daryl stand behind the now fallen Walker and nodding, Kamryn returned the sentiments and walked over to him.

"What's it looking like?" Kamryn looked to the man as the groups main defender as well as the one of the original members from Atlanta along with Merle. Daryl however had grown up and became a viable member while Kamryn was stuck away from them for eight months before they met up again.

"If we keep real quiet they don't come near us with all the bodies about. I made sure that they bodies on the ground had been dealt with." Kamryn nodded and headed to the armory as the truck was backed up with Merle guiding the truck in. Stepping into the armory itself Kamryn saw Maggie, Beth, Carol and Dale having joined Glenn, Tyresse and Ironman. The activity was busyas she glanced around before leaving and heading to their first M939 and climbing into the back were Hershel was sitting with an arm wound around Andrea. Going over to the woman and moving her slung rifle to the side so she could kneel down in front of Andrea, Kamryn looked at the distraught woman and patted her knees before she stood and left the back of the truck with her rifle at the ready and silencer attached. Kamryn looked back once and saw the woman glance at her before she offered the woman a soft smile and going to the M939 that she could post watch from as the truck was starting to get loaded.

Once on top of the truck cab Kamryn knelt down on the roof and glanced about with her C8 Rifle, Merle and Daryl were keeping watch at the two open areas of the truck while the rest of the truck vehicles were parked closer to the new M939 that would be holding a good deal of their supplies. Seeing a Walker notice activity Kamryn sighted the thing and pulled the trigger as a bullet left her barrel with a soft crack bringing the thing down. Merle looked on as he watched Kamryn take down the Walker that was too far away for him to do anything.

It took thirty minutes to chain-gang load the truck up with whatever supplies were gathered and to clear out the armory, Medic, McKenzie and Carl had left the armory packing to go and check the medical station for supplies and they had come back with five duffle bags worth of supplies and a blood sprayed McKenzie. After questioning the man, Carl spoke up that he shot a Walker that was getting too close to McKenzie and ended up spraying blood all over the young Private.

With the trucks and the RV all loaded up, fueled up and ready to go, Kamryn got into the Humvee and moved the convoy out leaving behind the two SUV's that had been emptied out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several hours later when another convoy pulled into the military base seeing the emptied SUV's and the now empty Armory. The Governor stood at the side of his truck and saw that one of the SUV's had belonged to one of his men and he turned to see a Walker close in on him only to be shot by the one eyed man.

"Go to the meeting spot, I want to see what this Sheriff wants to talk about..." the man yelled out his orders and the convoy jumped back into their vehicles and left the military base that had once been their supply point but no longer. Sitting in the lead truck the Governor looked to his new second in command.

"I want those bastards tracked down and killed, no one takes what is mine and leaves alive."

"Yes sir" spoke the Hispanic man as he drove on.

**A/N2: Okay so I forgot to mention above that I changed the troop truck type, I will be going back to the earlier chapter that had the other truck, because one I thought I picked the right truck, (I didn't) so yeah that will be a minor edit tomorrow when I wake up and after I get back from the pool. Pleas read and review, I like all the PM's and adds and views and such so continue to do so, thank you my fellow readers. ^.^**

**-G**

**A/N3: SOOOOOOO I just woke up and saw all those GLARING ERRORS and I edited it, it' still a raw story but it's been fixed ^.^**

**-G**


End file.
